A pirate's Life for YOU!
by Dreamy-Butterflies
Summary: TU ti stai per imbarcare sulla Perla Nera sotto il comando di Jack Sparrow per cercare un tesoro che ti sta MOLTO a cuore...certo saranno molti gli imprevisti da affrontare! FINITA!
1. Capitolo 1 A Pirate's Life for me AGAIN

Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Capitolo 1 - A Pirate's Life for me...again!  
  
"Hey tu laggiù datti una mossa con quelle casse di rum, il capitano vuole partire domani mattina chiaro?!" urla un uomo barbuto dall'alto del ponte della nave su cui sta caricando enormi casse di legno.capelli lunghi annodati e resi stopposi dalla salsedine, barba incolta e selvaggia.sorriso quasi privo di denti e sguardo assassino.30, 40, 50 anni o forse di più, forse di meno chi avrebbe saputo dargli un'età era semplicemente uno dei tanti pirati che si potevano trovare facilmente nel porto di Tortuga. C'è un gran via vai di gente, molte navi stanno salpando, molte salperanno all'alba, le ciurme caricano di tutto, riempiendo le stive di cibo e di roba da bere; nessun pirata può sapere quanto durerà il suo prossimo viaggio, nessun pirata può sapere se farà un prossimo viaggio è questa la vita del mare! "Inizio a credere che non sia stata poi una così grande idea" pensi tu mentre scarichi l'ennesimo barile di rum da un carro per trasportarlo sulla nave.la tua grande idea.tornare a fare il pirata, tornare ad essere quello che sei sempre stata fin da piccola, fin da quando sei nata, sulla nave di tuo padre che ti ha insegnato ad amare questa vita; sei cresciuta così in mezzo al mare.sei un pirata nonostante le donne che possano definirsi tali siano rare e nessuno le prenda sul serio, ma questo certo non basta a spaventarti.così eccoti lì al porto di Tortuga, vestita in pieno stile piratesco, come ai vecchi tempi, classico cappello a tricorno, linguaggio da vero scaricatore di porto e tanta voglia di salpare il più presto possibile. Sono ormai due anni che vivi a Tortuga, sulla terra ferma, senza il coraggio di prendere di nuovo il largo, senza esserti mai imbarcata veramente in nessun viaggio, hai lavorato in parecchie taverne e comunque ti sei guadagnata da vivere, ma non hai mai avuto il coraggio di cercare di tornare a quella che hai sempre pensato sia la vita fatta per te.ma adesso sì stai per imbarcarti in qualche folle avventura insieme ad un orda di pirati. Sono oltre due ore che carichi casse pesantissime sulla tua nave.beh per meglio dire sulla nave su cui ti imbarcherai.la Perla Nera.un vanto della storia piratesca, una nave leggendaria.ancora ti stai chiedendo come hai fatto a farti prendere nell'equipaggio addirittura senza dover dire il tuo nome che ti avrebbe invece aperto molte strade, tu una donna, certo piena di esperienza, ma agli occhi della folla pur sempre una donna..ah! Sì, ora ricordi.il capitano quella sera era decisamente troppo sbronzo per essere conscio delle sue azioni e ancor di più delle sue parole.e così ne avevi approfittato per fargli la tua proposta e lui aveva biascicato qualcosa di molto simile a un sì, rivolgendoti un ghigno malizioso prima di lasciarsi cadere pesantemente addormentato e ubriaco su una sedia della taverna in cui vi trovavate.  
  
Finalmente hai finito.il sole sta quasi tramontando.ora hai solo una gran voglia di buttarti da qualche parte a mangiare un boccone e a bere qualcosa.la tua ultima serata sulla terra ferma e poi sarai finalmente libera.questa è l'unica cosa che ti passa per la mente. Ti avvi camminando lentamente per la strada che collega il porto al centro di Tortuga, ti guardi intorno, sei circondata da pirati ubriachi e da prostitute, da gente che combatte e si spara, da uomini con gli arti mozzati.un po' ti senti rabbrividire.e pensi in che diavolo di guaio ti stai riccacciando.Tutti gli uomini intorno a te ti fissano quasi fossi un mostro.ma i loro sguardi certo hanno tutt'altro significato.certo tu sei sempre stata un maschiaccio.un pirata fin da quando eri piccola.le altre bambine a terra si sistemavano nei loro giardini giocando a fare le signore, agghindate e ingioiellate come le loro madri, tu ti aggiravi per il ponte della nave di tuo padre vestita in maniera totalmente diversa ascoltando i racconti della ciurma, imparando ad usare la spada e le armi, imprando a difenderti e ad attaccare.le navi sono la tua casa, tu adori l'acqua, l'hai sempre adorata.ed ora eccoti qui, di nuovo a Tortuga, nella città meno raccomandabile del mondo pronta per imbarcarti sulla Perla Nera al comando del famigerato Capitano Jack Sparrow.questa volta hai davvero ripreso in mano la tua vita! Guardi verso sinistra, e ti trovi davanti a una delle tante taverne della città entri per ripostarti un po', prendi posto in disparte come al solito, in un tavolo un po' nascosto e ordini il tuo rum, da bravo pirata e qualcosa da mangiare.ti guardi intorno ci sono una marea di persone tutte mezze ubriache che urlano parlando tra loro.il tuo sguardo cade su qualcuno.un qualcuno in particolarei.il tuo capitano.Jack Sparrow.eccolo lì seduto, in equilibrio sulle gambe posteriori della sedia con i piedi sulla tavola, una bottiglia di rum in mano e il suo solito sorriso stampato in faccia. Bevi un sorso dal tuo bicchiere guardandoti intorno consapevole del fatto che oltre la metà delle persone in quella stanza ti sta lanciando strane occhiate, sei l'unica donna, cameriere escluse.chissà se il Capitano Sparrow si ricorda di te e del fatto che l'altra sera ti ha preso nel suo equipaggio.ne dubiti visto come era preso.ma l'importante è che tu riesca a partire sulla sua nave.poi si vedrà.continui a far girare il tuo sguardo che torna per un attimo su di lui, ti sta fissando, e quando si accorge che anche tu stai guardando verso di lui alza la bottiglia con un gesto fluido e naturale, come per proporti un brindisi, sorridendo e lasciando intravvedere i numerosi denti d'oro. Allora forse si ricorda di te nonostante tutto. Ed ecco Sparrow che si alza e dirige la sua camminata sciolta e un po' barcollante verso il tuo tavolo, lo fissi mentre si avvicina. "Buonasera tesoro!" esclama arrivato davanti a te. "Capitano.!" rispondi cogliendo l'occasione per bere un altro sorso del tuo rum. "Io e te ci conosciamo vero? Ti ho già vista da qualche parte." continua lui prendendo imperterrito posto a sedere di fronte a te. "L'altra sera Capitano.mi hai preso nella tua ciurma!" continui tu con naturalezza. "Ah.già." borbotta lui pensieroso, ricordandosi forse del suo stato. "Sparrow." "Capitano Sparrow." ti interrompe lui. "Capitano Sparrow.ho caricato casse sulla tua nave per tutto il pomeriggio, ti assicuro che rimangiarti adesso quello che hai detto l'altra sera ti metterebbe seriamente nei guai." gli dici tu tenendo il suo sguardo fisso in quegli occhi così scuri e marcati. "Non è certo mia intezione cambiare idea tesoro.anche perché ho fatto le mie indagini su di te dopo averti preso a bordo." sorride lui con quel suo ghigno ammiccante.tu rimani un po' sorpresa.era sbronzo completo quando ha accettato la tua proposta possibile che si ricordasse davvero di te tanto da prendersi la briga di andare in giro a chiedere informazioni sul tuo conto? "Allora è vero che al Capitano Jack Sparrow non sfugge mai nulla." commenti tu continuando a bere. "Sì.è vero.soprattutto se in gioco c'è la figlia di John Truman, il vecchio terrore dei Caraibi." risponde lui sorseggiando del rum dalla sua fedele bottiglia.e così non ci aveva messo molto a tirare fuori dal tuo passato il nome di tuo padre.non che la cosa ti stupisse dopotutto, non c'era pirata vivente e non che potesse ignorare chi fosse e cosa avesse fatto! "Il nome di mio padre arriva sempre alle orecchie di tutti prima del mio!" sorridi tu continuando a bere e a guardarlo negli occhi! "Beh tesoro, è un onore averti a bordo della Perla Nera.conosco il nome di tuo padre ora mentre i tuo è?." ti chiede lui. Ci pensi un po'.non vuoi dirgli il tuo nome.solo tuo padre ti ha sempre chiamato per nome.tutte le altre persone ti hanno sempre soprannominato."BLACK.puoi chiamarmi Black." rispondi tu lasciando il capitano leggermente sorpreso di quella tua risposta.forse lui si aspettava un nome.non una presa in giro. "Beh Black Truman.benvenuta nella ciurma della Perla Nera." commenta lui alzando la bottiglia mentre tu avvicini il tuo bicchiere brindando, senza riuscire per qualche inspiegabile motivo a lasciare quegli occhi magnetici.in quel momento hai iniziato a capire le storie che giravano per Tortuga, le storie delle mille donne abbandonate da Jack Sparrow.con quel sorriso e quegli occhi non c'era da meravigliarsi che tante persone fossero cadute ai suoi piedi, soprattutto se si trattava di gente senza cervello che sbava dietro al pirata misterioso dal passato e dal presente oscuro quasi quanto il suo futuro, ma quello non faceva per te.beh in quel momento forse i suoi occhi però facevano decisamente per te.. "Grazie Sparrow" convieni tu guardandolo in faccia, e ti accorgi che sta per dire qualcosa " Capitano Sparrow" ti correggi immediatamente mentre lui ti risponde con un ghigno soddisfatto e complice. 


	2. Capitolo 2 Che intenzioni hai?

Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Capitolo 2 - Che intenzioni hai?  
  
Sono le quattro quando te ne vai dalla taverna, hai conosciuto il resto dell'equipaggio della Perla Nera, Sparrow.anzi il Capitano Sparrow ti ha presentata a tutti.non sei molto convinta degli sguardi e dei commenti ricevuti, l'unica cosa di cui sei stata piacevolmente sorpresa è la scoperta della presenza di un'altra donna a bordo AnnMarie che ti ha subito accolto con un gran sorriso e un atteggiamento amichevole.l'unione fa la forza.hai subito pensato!!! Tutti i pirati hanno lasciato il locale disperdendosi chissà dove per le strade di Tortuga, pensi che non varrebbe la pena di andare a dormire ora visto che il Capitano ha deciso di partire alle prime luci dell'alba e così ti incammini semplicemente verso casa per prendere le tue cose e per dirigerti poi alla Perla Nera per imbarcarti finalmente nella tua nuova avventura.! Cammini lentamente senza dare troppa importanza alla gente ubriaca distesa ai bordi della strada, ti guardi avanti finchè, quella che era solo una sensazione, diventa per te una certezza: qualcuno ti sta seguendo, senti dei passi dietro di te, li hai distinti già da qualche minuto ma hai fatto finta di niente guardandoti alle spalle solo con la coda dell'occhio per accertarti di non esserti sbagliata, ma ora eccola lì un'ombra che scivola sinuosa da un'angolo stagliandosi sulla strada, non hai idea di chi possa essere ma sei quasi sicura che le sue intenzioni non siano delle migliori, dopotutto ti stai aggirando per le strade di Tortuga, mica di una qualunque città dove si può passeggiare in santa pace, e poi è tardi molto tardi, gli incontri sgraditi e pericolosi sono fin troppo frequenti. Continui a far finta di niente camminando decisa ma tendendo la mano saldamente sull'elsa della tua spada, pronta a sferrare un colpo al possibile aggressore; ora i passi sono molto più vicini, li distingui chiaramente e così decidi di prendere in mano la situazione, ti giri di scatto spostando la mano dall'elsa della spada al tuo pugnale e lo lanci esattamente nella direzione da cui hai sentito provenire quell'ultimo fruscio, la lama della tua arma si conficca in un pannello di legno a pochi centimetri di distanza da una figura nell'ombra. "Chi diavolo sei e cosa diavolo vuoi!" intimi, per nulla impaurita.passa qualche secondo poi l'ombra si muove ed sbuca dall'angolo. "TU?!?!?!?!" esclami sorpresa vedendo la persona che hai davanti, Jack Sparrow, il capitano Jack Sparrow."Ti conviene dirmi al più presto perché mi stavi seguendo e che intenzioni hai o ti assicuro che rinpiangerai di essere venuto sui miei passi" esclami verso di lui. "Non ho cattive intenzioni se è questo che pensi." risponde.con quel sorriso.da ubriaco.irresistibile! "Lascia stare se sono buone o cattive e dimmi quali sono!" tagli corto un po' spazientita, sarà anche il capitano della nave su cui ti stai per imbarcare ma certo non è una tra le persone più affidabili del mondo, stare sulla difensiva è sempre l'arma migliore. "Beh vedi tesoro." inizia a dire prendendo il tuo pugnale e staccandolo dalla parete prima di iniziare a camminate nella tua direzione in maniera inequivocabilmente barcollante "Tu non mi convinci per niente." continua. Lì per lì rimani un po' spiazzata ma prima di riuscire a proferire parola Sparrow riprende a parlare "Insomma dolcezza la figlia di un famoso pirata che si è data alla vita di terra per almeno due anni di punto in bianco decide di tornare a fare il pirata, a bordo della MIA NAVE, senza un apparente vero motivo, facendomi accettare il suo imbarco quando sono troppo ubriaco per riuscire a ragionare." aggiunge arrivando vicino a te, guardandoti negli occhi, mostrandoti i suoi numerosi denti d'oro in un sorriso diabolico e porgendoti la tua arma. "Io non ci vedo niente di strano Sparrow.capitano Sparrow.ho solo deciso di tornare in mare.ti sembra davvero così improbabile.?" rispondi tu stando al suo gioco. "No.ma vedi tesoro tu trami qualcosa e non so cosa e decisamente ad un capitano non piace non sapere cosa ha in mente un membro del suo equipaggio." arrogante! Crede di dover sapere tutto. Gli sorridi avvicinandoti e mettendogli le mani sul petto con fare intrigante "Beh non si sa mai Jack potrei sempre metterti al corrente delle mie intenzioni un giorno o l'altro." continui muovendo qualche passo indietro mentre lui ti segue come una calamita. "Per il momento potrei dirti quali sono le mie intenzioni tesoro." aggiunge ghignando e continuando a seguirti finche non ti trovi a raggiungere una porta alle tue spalle. "Non sono sicura di volerle conoscere Sparrow.né sono sicura di volerti rivelare le mie." continui giocando con lui al gioco che avete iniziato.vi state semplicemente prendendo in giro, tu non gli dirai mai perché hai deciso di imbarcarti proprio adesso e proprio sulla Perla Nera.forse è più probabile che lui ti mostri, più che spieghi, quali sono le sue intenzioni in quel momento, ma vista la quantità di alcol ingerita e la fama di Jack Sparrow con le donne puoi ben immaginare quali queste siano! "Sai Jack.ho preso una decisione." dici in tono sensuale guardandolo negli occhi. "Che sarebbe dolcezza.?" Lo guardi sorridi e in meno di un paio di secondi apri la porta dietro di te esclmando "ME NE VADO A DORMIRE, CI SI VEDE AL PORTO DOMANI MATTINA CAPITANO!" e senza esitare gli sbatti la porta in faccia.avresti dato qualunque cosa per vedere la sua faccia in quel momento.Jack Sparrow doveva ricredersi se pensava bastasse cercare di portarti a letto per farti parlare.certo, non che l'idea non ti fosse passata per la testa, soprattutto mentre ti trovavi così vicina a lui.ma giocare con lui e prenderlo in giro poteva essere altrettanto divertente a tuo parere soprattutto con un simile sfidante. "BEH BUONANOTTE DOLCEZZA.credevo di riuscire a farti sputare il rospo ma a quanto pare non è stato così.a domani" lo senti esclamare dalla strada, ti accosti al vetro della finestra e lo guardi allontanarsi barcollate e in precario equilibrio con quella camminata un po' troppo femminile e anche un po' troppo sexy per un pirata."Cmq ha un gran bel fondoschiena!" pensi tu ridendo mentre inizi a preparare le poche cose che avresti portato a bordo della Perla. 


	3. Capitolo 3 Rum, tesori e festeggiamenti...

Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Capitolo 3 - Rum, Tesori e Festeggiamenti!  
  
Il sole sta sorgendo e tu sei già lì sul molo pronta a partire, ti guardi intorno, la Perla nera è l' ormeggiata a pochi metri da te, alcuni membri dell'equipaggio sono già saliti, altri stanno salendo.fissi un attimo le vele nere contro il cielo del mattino e senti la voglia di libertà.la senti vivida e sorridi. "Pronta a partire?" esclama una voce dietro di te, ti giri con calma. "Direi di sì!" sorridi verso Annamaria che si è affiancata a te nell'ammirare la Perla. "Dai saliamo.ti mostro un po' in giro.e soprattutto ti mostro dove dormirai.beh a meno che tu nn voglia stare nella camerata della ciurma." scherza. "Ti ringrazio per il pensiero ma penso che preferirò te come compagna di cabina." ridi salendo sul ponte del vascello insieme ad Anna. "Buongiorno signore.!" la voce di Jack.del Capitano Jack risuona nella calma mattutina dalla sua postazione, al comando del timone della nave. "Spero che tu abbia dormito bene Black tesoro." continua lui appoggiando il mento sulle mani saldamente fisse al timone e fissandoti con quegli occhi di cioccolata tanto marcati, riferendosi neanche tanto velatamente al vostro incontro notturno. "Bene grazie Capitano!" rispondi stando al gioco, toccando il tuo cappello in segno di saluto e girandoti per seguire Anna sottocoperta. "Sicura di non voler dormire con l'equipaggio tesoro? Ci sarebbe da divertirsi." esclama uno dei pirati indaffarati sul ponte. "Già bambolina.fai sempre tempo a cambiare idea no?" gli fa eco un altro.detesti queste scene.bambolina? A te? Ed ecco che ti viene presentata su un piatto d'argento una seconda occasione per sfoderare il tuo pezzo forte.ti giri con rapidità e disinvoltura prendendo in mano il tuo pugnale e tirandolo verso l'ultimo personaggio che ha fatto quel commento, schivando di pochi centimetri il suo naso.l'intera ciurma si ferma per un attimo a fissarti. "Chiamami bambolina un'altra volta e giuro che non sbaglierò mira imbecille!" gli rispondi girandoti per andartene. "Beh adesso si spiega perché tu e AnnaMaria sembrate andare d'accordo, sicure di essere imparentate?" scherza un ragazzo biondo e ben piazzato intento a legare una cima, provocando le risate di tutti quanti. "Sai farti rispettare tesoro.benvenuta a bordo della Perla Nera!" ti dice il primo dei pirati ad aver fatto quello scomodo commento su di te ridendo. "Grazie.!" rispondi semplicemente riuscendo finalmente ad andare sottocoperta con Anna. "Hai messo subito le cose in chiaro eh?" ti dice Anna aprendo la porta di una cabina."Hai fatto l'unica cosa possibile.adesso ti tratteranno con il rispetto che si deve.ovvero come un uomo!!!!!" Vi mettete a ridere entrambe! "Anche tu hai passato questa fase?" scherzi lasciando cadere il tuo sacco davanti a uno dei due letti. "Sì, mi sono guadagnata il loro rispetto, o meglio il loro terrore!" ti risponde lei lasciando cadere la frase. "Ma ancora di più sono stata messa offlimits da quando mi sono fidanzata con Daniel." continua a voce bassa quasi un po' riluttante. "Daniel? Il ragazzo biondo che stava legando le cime?" chiedi incuriosita, per qualche strano motivo avevi creduto che Anna fosse decisamente sola.ma si sa nessuno è estraneo a queste cose.a quello che chiamano amore. "Sì lui." ti risponde. "Beh allora amica mia sta sicura che sarà considerato in ogni modo fuori dalle mie mire.!" esclami in maniera molto enfatica prostrandoti in una sorta di inchino semicomico. "Bene.non ti conosco quindi ci tenevo a precisarlo!" aggiunge appoggiando finalmente anche lei la sua sacca. "Giustamente.giustamente!" continui tu annuendo e guardandoti intorno, la cabina era abbastanza spaziosa, due letti, una tinozza con l'acqua e un armadio, decisamente consono ai tuoi gusti e alle tue esigenze.mentre ti guardi intorno senti suonare la campana per l'adunata dell'equipaggio. "Andiamo a sentire cosa si è inventato questa volta il Capitano?" ti suggerisce lei in maniera MOLTO ironica. "Certo.anche perché ho paura che non possiamo farene a meno!" scherzi tu uscendo dalla stanza e richiudendoti la porta alle spalle. Il ponte è affollato di Pirati rivolti verso il capitano, pronti ad ascoltare il suo discorso, la brezza spira leggera e vivace per augurarvi buon viaggio, guardi Jack alla sua postazione e ti chiedi come diavolo possa sembrare ubriaco anche a quell'ora della mattina. "Signori.e signore." aggiunge facendo un cenno verso te ed AnnaMaria "Stiamo per salpare alla volta di Tortuga dove si uniranno all'equipaggio Will ed Elizabeth." la ciurma inizia a manifestare la propria approvazione a quello che Jack ha appena detto con urla e incitamenti.chissà chi sono i due personaggi in questione "Poi ci dirigeremo verso sud, in questo momento non ho una rotta precisa, ma qualcuno potrebbe sempre avere qualche interessante idea da proporre." conclude guardando nella tua direzione, guardando te, i suoi occhi color cioccolata fissi e penetranti nei tuoi, quanto sa veramente Jack Sparrow di te? Forse anche troppo.forse ha già un'idea del perché ti trovi lì, forse non lo immagina neanche ma sa semplicemente che deve esserci un motivo che ti ha spinto ad imbarcarti, e tu puoi giurare che quel pirata dalla camminata barcollante non si sarebbe dato per vinto finchè non l'avesse scoperto. Detto questo il Capitano inizia ad impartire gli ultimi ordini e in meno di un ora la Perla sta filando sullo specchio azzurro del mare diretta verso l'orizzonte.  
  
La Perla si trova ormai in mare da più di due settimane, ha fatto scalo in quelche Porto qua e là ed ora state finelmente per raggiungere Port Royale la vosta prima vera tappa.Il sole sta tramontando ormai, avete navigato per tutto il giorno, quando finalmente ti fermi per un attimo guardando dritta davanti a te, ce l'hai fatta a prendere il largo. L la tua permanenza sulla Nave di Jack Sparrow nel tempo passato è stata fantastica, la ciurma ti ha ormai preso in gran simpatia, considerandoti a tutti gli effetti uno di loro, tu e Anna siete diventate ottime amiche, lei è l'unica donna a bordo con cui puoi parlare, e per lei è lo stesso, quindi le chiacchierate tra voi sono più che frequenti.l'ultimo particolare è Jack.tu e lui avete un modo tutto vostro di rapportarvi l'uno con l'altra, siete un po' l'intrattenimento di tutta la ciurma, non passa giorno in cui non litighiate per qualcosa di stupido, insultandovi ed arrivando addirittura a sfidarvi con la spada, semplicemente per il gusto di essere uno contro l'altro, trovandovi poi magari a scolarvi insieme intere bottiglie di rum.senza pensare a nulla di quanto successo durante la giornata. Tu invece non fai altro che pensare ai tuoi motivi, ai tuoi interessi rendendoti conto sempre di più che non puoi fare tutto da sola e che hai bisogno dell'aiuto di Jack e della Perla.solo che non hai ancora trovato il momento giusto per parlare al Capitano. "Allora dolcezza contenta di essere quasi arrivata a Port Royale?" la voce profonda di Jack ti coglie di sorpresa ma cerchi di non darlo a vedere evitando di girarti verso di lui e continuando a guardare il mare, sono passate solo poche ore da quando ti ha preso in giro come al solito per non ti ricordi nemmeno quale motivo e tu, per irritarlo, ti sei scolata una intera bottiglia della sua preziosa scorta di rum prima di buttarne a mare, per pura ripicca, una cassa intera. "Sì." rispondi semplicemente. "Mi verrebbe da chiederti se hai intezione di buttare a mare qualche altra cosa oggi ma visto l'umore che avevi prima so che non mi risponderesti." scherza "Assomigli a tuo padre più di quanto non immaginassi." continua affiancandosi a te e appoggiando i gomiti al parapetto della nave guardando avanti. "Conoscevi mio padre?" domandi stupita ignorando la prima parte della frase e sapendo che fa solo parte del vostro continuo gioco. "Tutti lo conoscevano tesoro.il suo nome era abbastanza diffuso.ma sì, io ho avuto la fortuna di conoscerlo un po' più a fondo di tanti altri una sera a Portdayle." aggiunge "Era poco prima che la sua.vostra nave venisse affondata.era la ricerca di qualcosa di molto particolare se non sbaglio." Sospiri, sapendo che era qui che Jack voleva arrivare, e come dargli torto dopotutto? Lui sta solo cercando di fare i propri interessi come qualunque altro pirata, come te.anche tu hai degli interessi precisi da realizzare, è per questo che ti sei imbarcata sulla Perla, la domanda che ti ronza in testa da quando hai messo piede su quella nave è come diavolo farai a perseguirli senza l'aiuto di nessuno e senza un tuo proprio mezzo di locomozione.avevi un piano, un buon piano per quanto utopico.e adesso ti ritrovi con un sogno e un'unica possibilità chiedere l'aiuto o quanto meno la collaborazione di quell'arrogante, sfacciato, insopportabile, ma in ogni caso molto attraente Jack Sparrow. "Non ti sbagli." rispondi girandoti finalmente a guardarlo negli occhi. "Stai cercando quello che cercava tuo padre?" si azzarda a chiederti lui ben conspevole che la probabilità di ottenere una risposta è molto bassa. "Sì, Capitano, è questa la misteriosa ragione per cui mi sono imbarcata sulla tua nave. Quando la Sea Dragon, la nave di mio padre, è stata affondata io sono rimasta letteralmente a piedi ed ora ho bisogno di qualcuno che si offra di collaborare con me.per trovare quello che sto cercando." dici tu non del tutto convinta che sia la cosa migliore. "Ogni buon pirata segue i propri interessi dolcezza.ti posso dare il mio aiuto ma devo riuscire a vedere un qualche profitto per me e per il mio equipaggio." risponde sorridendo. "Lo so.quello che sto cercando Capitano è il tesoro di Navarro." spieghi finalmente tu aspettando la reazione di Jack. Un'espressione ironica e divertita si dipinge sul suo volto, un ghigno irresistibile che mette in mostra i numerosi denti d'oro, quegli occhi di fuoco se possibile diventano ancora più magnetici."Lo sapevo.sapevo che stavi cercando quello, ma come ben saprai tesoro, centinaia di Pirati hanno cercato quel tesoro ma nessuno ha mai trovato la giusta rotta per arrivare all'Isola." Adesso è il tuo momento, il momento di stupire Sparrow.avvicini pericolosamete il tuo viso al suo bisbigliando."Vieni con me". dopo di che ti dirigi sottocperta sentendo i pesanti passi di Jack dietro di te, arrivi alla porta della tua cabina e guardi il capitano facendogli segno di aspettare lì, AnnaMaria non avrebbe gradito quel tipo di intruso, soprattutto perché da quello che potevi sentire c'era Daniel dentro con lei. Entri un attimo salutando i due, che bella coppia in fin dei conti, e dopo aver recuperato qualcosa da sotto il tuo letto esci di nuovo, trovandoti faccia a faccia con Jack."C'è un posto tranquillo dove potremmo andare io e te?" gli chiedi con tono volutamente equivoco. "Certo dolcezza, la mia cabina è a nostra disposizione." ti risponde ghignando e stando al tuo gioco.beh fin troppo. Entri e senti poco dopo la Jack richiudere la porta elle vostre spalle. "Allora tesoro.di cosa volevi parlare?" ti chiede dirigendo la sua camminata fluida verso il tavolo al centro della cabina. Si siede su una delle sedie facendoti segno di accomodarti e porgendoti un bicchiere di rum. Tu accetti volentieri la cortesia del Capitano sedendoti di fronte a lui e bevendo avidamente un sorso dal tuo bicchiere.poi lo fissi per un attimo consapevole del fatto che probabilmnete sta morendo dalla voglia di sapere di più, ma tu vuoi proprio farlo stare sulle spine.altrimenti dov'è il divertimento? Con movimenti lenti e precisi apri la scatola che hai preso poco prima da sotto il tuo letto e ne estrai un libro e una mappa. Appoggiandoli sul tavolo. "Questo è il diario di bordo di Black Jack Navarro." esclami ad un certo punto "E questa è una mappa da lui disegnata con le indicazioni per raggiungere il tesoro." aggiungi fissando Jack che non ti mai staccato gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un secondo. Una risata "Sei straordinaria dolcezza.ti credevo straordinaria, ma non fino a questo punto." risponde. "Grazie Capitano.ma veniamo a cose più serie, sei disposto o no a mettere la tua nave e il tuo equipaggio a servizio di queste informazioni?" gli chiedi impaziente di arrivare ad un accordo. "Voglio la metà del tesoro e allora l'affare è fatto dolcezza." risponde deciso e convinto. Ci pensi un attimo, la metà del tesoro è una somma consistente ma dopotutto a te sola ne rimarebbe l'altra metà.e poi a te interessa una sola cosa.veramente. "Va bene ma ad una condizione tra gli oggetti che formano il tesoro c'è un medaglione, quello sarà mio.nessuno dei tuoi uomini lo potrà prendere" precisi tu. "Affare fatto Black." risponde lui alzandosi dalla sedia e fermandosi in piedi davanti a te. Tu fai lo stesso posizionandoti a qualche centimetro da lui e porgendogli una mano "Abbiamo un accordo allora Capitano Sparrow?" gli chiedi per esserne sicura una volta per tutte. "Puoi starne certa dolcezza, abbiamo un accordo." risponde lui stringendoti la mano e sorridendo."Che ne dici di festeggiare?" continua porgendoti la bottiglia di rum.ti ci vuole poco ad interpretare le sue intenzioni, Jack vuole farti ubriacare per ovvi motivi, ma dopotutto perché perdere quell'occasione. "Ci sto." rispondi bevendo un lungo sorso di liquore dalla bottiglia porgendola poi di nuovo al capitano che torna a sedersi alla sua sedia. "Avrei un'idea su come festeggiare sai dolcezza." ti dice con quegli occhi di cioccolata fissi su di te. "Anche io Jack.vediamo se abbiamo pensato la stessa cosa." scherzi andando verso di lui e prendendo il suo viso tra le tue mani baciandolo.l'iniziale sorpresa di Jack scompare quasi subito lasciando posto ad un impeto totalmente diverso.lascia cadere per terra la bottiglia di rum spostando le sue mani su di te mentre si alza spingendoti verso il tavolo a cui ti appoggi facendo rotolare per terra un bicchiere, senza che nessuno die due se ne preoccupi. Ti stupisci del calore e del magnetismo che il corpo di Jack irradia mentre è così attaccato al tuo, ti stupisci di come le sue mani da pirata possano scivolare così lisce sulla tua schiena, ti stupisci di scoprire quanto hai desiderato questo, ti stupisci di renderti finalmente conto che era da quella sera in cui Jack ti aveva seguito fino a casa che avresti voluto sentire come in quel momento la sua pelle contro la tua.senti l'odore del mare, del rum.l'odore della libertà mentre il tuo corpo è sempre più attaccato al suo, sempre più fuso con il suo. "CAPITANO!!!!!!!!! SIAMO ARRIVATI A PORT ROYALE!!!!!!!" la porta della cabina di Jack si apre senza alcun preavviso e Gibbs piomba dentro rimanendo per qualche secondo visibilimente imbarazzato davanti a quella scena. Tu scoppi a ridere appoggiando la fronte al torace di Jack che invece mantiene un'aria tranquilla, come se non fosse successo niente. "Grazie di avermi informato Gibbs." risponde con quel suo solito tono fluido e serafico "Ma ti pregherei di bussare la prossima volta" continua enfatizzando quest'ultima parte della frase. "Si certo Capitano." blatera il poveretto richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Tu continui a ridere, trovi la cosa molto comica e appena Gibbs è uscito dalla cabina anche Jack si mette a ridere. "Beh tesoro.almeno adesso so che su molte cose la pensi come me." ti sussurra appoggiando le sue labbra al tuo orecchio. "Già capitano." rispondi tu. "Forza.Port Royale ci aspetta.!" continui mentre con tuo enorme dispiacere Jack si stacca da te. "Prevedo che Gibbs domani avrà molto da fare a pulire da solo tutto il ponte della Perla." rimugina Jack pensano ad un modo per vendicarsi di quell'indesiderata interruzione. "E comunque almeno da tutto questo ho imparato una lezione dolcezza." continua aprendo la porta della cabina e lasciandoti passare. "Ah sì Jack e quale sarebbe?" ridi davanti alla solennità della sua affermazione. "Devo imparare a chiudere a chiave le porte." risponde lui sorridendoti malizioso mentre richiude la pesante porta di legno dietro le vostre spalle. 


	4. Capitolo 4 Sei proprio tu?

Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Capitolo 4 - Sei proprio tu?  
  
Il cielo è ormai quasi completamente buio, solo l'orizzonte risplende ancora delle sfumature arancio rossicce che il sole ha disperso prima di scomparire oltre il mare, l'equipaggio ha attraccato la Perla ad uno dei moli e già molti dei pirati sono scesi a terra, ma ancora nessuno si è allontanato dalla nave, volendo aspettare prima gli ordini del capitano. Esci finalmente sul ponte, Jack è subito dietro di te, l'aria è piacevolmente tiepida e un filo di brezza spazza la Perla muovendo appena le sue vele. "Signori." esclama Jack presentandosi all'equipaggio "La serata è libera! Non ripartiremo prima di due giorni quindi godetevi il tempo concesso!" continua ricevendo numerose grida di approvazione da parte della ciurma. Appena finito di pronunciare quelle parole vedi lo sguardo di Jack fermarsi sul molo davanti a sé, su una figura quasi indistinta il cui unico particolare riconoscibile è un cappello con una lunga piuma, vedi il Capitano sorridere e toccarsi leggermente il cappello in segno di saluto prima di iniziare a scendere dalla nave avviandosi verso la misteriosa figura nell'ombra. "Quello è Will!" ti spiega AnnaMaria senza nemmeno bisogno della tua domanda, solo vedendo il tuo sguardo su Jack e sul nuovo arrivato, ti giri a guardarla con aria dubbiosa, il nome Will a te non dice proprio nulla. "E' una delle due persone che siamo venuti a prendere qui a Port Royale, lui e sua moglie Elizabeth." continua Anna. "Ah." ora ricordi, appena partiti da Tortuga Jack aveva specificato che la prima tappa sarebbe stata Port Royale appunto per prendere nell'equipaggio altre due persone.te ne eri completamente dimenticata. "Vieni, voglio andare a salutarlo così magari potrai conoscerlo!" conclude Anna dirigendosi verso Jack e quel tipo, Will mentre tu ti affretti a seguirla per non rimanere così estranea a quella strana cerchia di conoscenze! Senti il tono allegro di Jack mentre parla con l'amico e subito dopo senti la voce di AnnaMaria a cui ora si è affiancato Daniel. "Ciao Will.!" esclama lei. "Anna!" risponde lui abbracciando la ragazza e stringendo poi la mano di Dan chiedendogli come stava.mentre ascolti i due parlare ti accorgi di Jack che per un attimo ti fissa prima di intromettersi nella conversazione. "Will.lascia che ti presenti una persona." esclama in tono enfatico rivolgendo verso di te la sua attenzione e quella dell'amico "Questa è Black Truman." "Truman.Truman? La figlia di John Truman?" chiede il ragazzo un po' stupito. "Così dicono." rispondi tu porgendogli la mano "Piacere di conoscerti Will!" dici tu mentre lui risponde alla tua stretta. "Piacere, io sono William Turner." Sorridi e decidi di giocare un po'. "Turner.Turner? Figlio di Sputafuoco Bill Turner?" "Così dicono." aggiunge lui mentre scoppiate entrambi a ridere. "Beh signori che ne dite di andate a mangiare qualcosa?" interviene Jack con quel suo solito appariscente modo di gensticolare e di intonare la propria voce. "Devo passare a prendere Elizabeth a casa prima.potreste fermarvi a mangiare da noi, sono sicuro che le farebbe molto piacere rivedervi tutti, o almeno è quello che continua a ripeteremi da quando ha saputo del vostro arrivo!" scherza sorridendo sotto il vistoso cappello piumato.occhi scuri e decisi capelli lunghi, un viso disteso e rilassato, quel ragazzo è molto giovane, forse anche più di te, anzi quasi sicuramente; ha un'espressione serena, un modo di parlare tranquillo e rassicurante, non riesci proprio a capire cosa abbia a che spartire con Jack e con La Perla Nera più in generale. "Beh amico mio questa offerta non la posso certo riufiutare!" risponde Jack sorridendo mentre Anna e Daniel invece declinano gentilmente l'invito dicendo di voler rimanere a bordo della Perla.in effetti pensi che quella sia una delle poche occasioni in cui quei due riescono ad avere un po' di privacy su quella dannatissima nave! "Io mi chiamo fuori da questa riunione di vecchie conoscenze.non penso che." inizi a dire tu. ".questo è escluso dolcezza io, te e i signori Turner dobbiamo affrontare una certa questione riguardo alla meta del nostro viaggio." ti interrompe Jack senza lasciarti possibilità di ribattere. "Non c'è problema, Elizabeth sarà contenta di conoscerti, dopotutto navigheremo insieme a bordo della Perla, le farà piacere sapere che Anna non è più l'unica donna della ciurma!" ti rassicura Will; sorridi a quel ragazzo tanto educato da fare sembrare impossibile la presenza di sangue pirata nelle sue vene ed annuisci sorridendo mentre lui fa cenno a te e a Jack di seguirlo. Non fate a tempo a camminare per più di una decina di minuti che Will viene fermato da non si sa quale personaggio che lo ingabbia in una discussione che sembra divertirlo ben poco, tu e Jack ve ne state un po' in disparte per evitare di essere riconosciuti quali pirati.te ne stai con la schiena appoggiata al muro di una casa quando finalmente fissi Jack e dici. "Hai intenzione di parlare a quel tipo del tesoro di Navarro?" l'idea di spifferare il tuo segreto in giro per il mondo non ti va molto giù. "Fidati tesoro.Will è il pirata più onesto della terra.rispetterà i patti e la tua parte del bottino non verrà minimamente toccata, ma vedi è una delle uniche persone di cui mi fidi sulla faccia della terra, e penso che per venire fuori da questa situazione ci farà comodo anche il suo aiuto e probabimente anche quallo di Elizabeth." risponde lui. "E sia Sparrow ma alla vostra prima mossa falsa stai certo che te la farò pagare." intimi guardando la strada davanti a te; senti Jack muovere qualche passo finchè non lo vedi davanti a te, appoggia una mano sul muro esattamente a pochi centimetri dalla tua testa e accosta la sua fronte alla tua. "Non ti preoccupare dolcezza.ho ben altri progetti per noi due." quel ghigno.quello charme, quegli occhi, non riesci a non rispondere a quel sorriso con uno altrettanto intrigante. "Beh lo spero capitano perché sarebbe davvero un peccato dovermi liberare di te.buttandoti in mezzo al mare.non è certo questo che ho progettato di fare con te" gli dici tu divertendoti a rispondere a tono alle sue provocazioni. Di nuovo quel ghigno, mentre la sua mano libera si muove verso il tuo viso bruciando la pelle che tocca. "Ehm.ehm." l'attenzione di Jack, e anche la tua anche se con un enorme sforzo di volontà, si sposta su Will che ha gentilmente congedato il suo interlocutore e che ora se ne sta in mezzo alla strada fissandovi. "A quanto pare è destino che gli altri ci trovino qualcosa di meglio da fare oggi Sparrow!" scherzi mentre lui si mette a ridere incamminandosi con te lungo la via lasciando un dubbioso e perplesso Will poco dietro di voi.  
  
Camminate ancora un po', tu sei abbastanza silenziosa, Jack, neanche a dirlo, sta raccontando a Will qualcosa che non hai voglia di ascoltare enfatizzando ogni parola, gesticolando come un matto ed usando quel suo solito altrissimo tono di voce..in pochi minuti arrivate davanti ad una grande casa bianca con un enorme giardino. "Will ragazzo mio ti tratti decisamente bene!" esclama Jack fermandosi un attimo ad osservare la villa. "E' il regalo del padre di Elizabeth per il nostro matrimonio." risponde il ragazzo un po' imbarazzato facendovi strada verso la porta. Entrate in casa e tu ti senti decisamente a disagio.è tutto così elegante, così diverso da come sei tu con quella tua solita camicia nera, pantaloni, cappello e stivali.è tutto perfetto in quella casa. "Jack!" una voce femminile risuona da dietro di voi, vi girate e il tuo sguardo cade su una bellissima ragazza bionda.il tuo respiro si ferma per un attimo.troppi pensieri si stanno affollando ora nella tua testa, troppi ricordi, tanti flashback.la fissi mentre abbraccia Jack salutandolo poi i suoi occhi si spostano su di te.spalancandosi per la sorpresa.né tu né lei proferite parola rimanendo lì imbambolate a fissarvi per qualche interminabile secondo. "Tesoro.va tutto bene?" interviene Will andandole accanto e spostando il suo sguardo su di te. "Elizabeth.sei proprio tu?" questa frase quasi bisbigliata esce dalle tue labbra mentre lei sorride venendoti incontro ed abbracciandoti.quanti ricordi. "Mio Dio ma cosa ci fai qui?" esclama finalmente staccandosi dal vostro abbraccio e prendendoti le mani. "E' una lunga storia davvero.ma tu piuttosto cosa.Dannazione ti sei spostata!" rispondi ridendo. "Hey.hey.hey.dolcezza frena un attimo." interviene Jack introducendosi bruscamente tra voi due "Tu conosci Elizabeth?" domanda incredulo puntando l'indice della sua mano destra verso di te, a pochi millimetri dal tuo naso. "Sì.la conosco e anche molto bene." ridi soprattutto alla vista delle facce stupite del Capitano Sparrow e del povero Will. "Diciamo che.beh siamo cresciute insieme.o meglio lei mi ha fatto un po' da mamma quando la mia è morta." risponde Elizabeth. Lo sguardo di Jack è sempre più confuso. "Quando mio padre partiva per viaggi particolarmente lunghi non sempre mi portava con sé." inizi a spiegare tu "Il più delle volte mi lasciava a terra, spesso da solaqui a Port Royale la città natale di mia madre, durante questi periodi conobbi "la piccola Elizabeth"." ".finchè un giorno non ti sei definitivamente imbarcata e non sei più tornata qui." aggiunge lei con un velo di tristezza. "Lo so Lily.è che sono successe così tante cose.la nave di mio padre che è affondata.non ce l'ho fatta a tornare!" cerchi di giustificarti tu. "Già ma ora sei qui di nuovo.e guardacaso insieme a Jack.forza andiamo tutti di là, la cena è quasi pronta e noi tutti abbiamo parecchio di cui discutere vero?" conclude allegra Elizabeth avviandosi verso la stanza adiacente con Will al suo seguito. "Sei piena di sorprese sai?" ti dice Jack mentre seguite gli sposini attraverso la loro casa. "E non immagini neanche cos'altro ho in serbo per te capitano." rispondi cercando volutamente di provocarlo.non riesci mai a resistere a queste occasioni.forse perché sai che dopo una simile battuta il viso di Jack è solito aprirsi in uno di quei sorrisi terribilmente sexy che stanno iniziando a provocarti una seria dipendenza. 


	5. Capitolo 5 Intrusione notturna

Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Capitolo 5 - Intrusione notturna  
  
Il salone da pranzo è enorme, siete lì, tutti e quattro seduti a tavola, non ti sembra vero di aver ritrovato la tua piccola Lily, la tua sorellina.quante ne avete passate insieme, quante volte l'hai tirata fuori dai guai.quante storie riguardo ai pirati che le hai raccontato per farla addormentare. Elizabeth ha una decina di anni meno di te quindi ne deduci che Will deve avere più o meno la stessa età.sembrano così felici. "Beh adesso mi vuoi dire qual buon vento ti ha riportato qui a Port Royale ______ (nrd immaginate che Elizabeth abbia pronunciato il vostro nome)" esclama Lily rivolgendo il suo sguardo verso di te. "______(di nuovo il vostro nome)?" esclama Jack divertito mentre tu butti gli occhi al cielo. "Allora anche tu hai un nome dolcezza!" continua ridendo, mentre Will ed Elizabeth vi guardano perplessi. "Già.sfortunatamente." commenti tu tornando poi a rivolgere la tua attenzione verso Elizabeth "Vuoi sapere cosa ci faccio qui a Port Royale eh?" inizi a dire un po' dubbiosa su quali spiegazioni dare e quali spiegazioni tenere per te. "Siamo alla ricerca di un tesoro!" interviene Jack così su due piedi senza lasciarti nemmeno il tempo di pensare. "Capitano Sparrow per mia enorme fortuna ho ancora il dono della parola e persino quello della ragione quindi credo di essere in grado di rispondere da sola alle domande che mi vengono poste!" lo apostrofi in tono seccato. Lui butta gli occhi al cielo muovendo le mani in quella solita maniera decisamente irritante e facendo segno di parlare pure per conto tuo se è questo che vuoi. Ti rassegni davanti a quel comportamento mentre Will ed Elizabeth sembrano essere molto divertiti dai vostri continui battibecchi. "Come diceva JACK." continui enfatizzando quest'ultima parte "Sono." "Ehm.ehm." commenta Sparrow cercando di metter le cose in chiaro. ".SIAMO." continui tu girandoti verso di lui e sorridendogli ironica "alla ricerca di un tesoro, del tesoro che mio padre stava cercando di recuperare prima che la sua nave affondasse." concludi. "Quindi siete sulle tracce del famoso tesoro di Navarro." aggiunge Elizabeth mentre un esterreffatto Will la fissa con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. "E tu cosa diavolo ne sai di questo tesoro.?" esclama "Oh Will ho passato un bel po' di tempo con ______(tuo nome) so bene di cosa sta parlando!" gli spiega lei come se fosse la cosa più semplice ed ovvia del mondo "sarà divertente metterci sulle tracce del tesoro di tuo padre." conclude sorridendoti.e ricordandosi poi improvvisamente di una cosa "ma quindi in mezzo a quel tesoro c'è anche." "SI ESATTAMENTE! MA NON è IL CASO DI PARLARNE ORA!" la interrompi prima che la piccola Lily sia in grado di combinare uno dei suoi soliti disastri. "C'è anche cosa?" ti chiede Jack notevolmente incuriosito dalla tua reazione. "Niente Jack.niente di niente.Lily voleva dire che c'è oro a sufficienza anche per lei e Will, tutto qui!" cerchi di rassicurarlo sapendo benissimo di non esserci riuscita visto che i suoi occhi continuano ad essere fissi su di te. "Beh allora a quanto pare Jack la prossima rotta della Perla è stata decisa." esclama Will cercando di rompere quella situazione di tensione. "Già a quanto sembra." commenta staccando con riluttanza i suoi occhi da te e mantenendo nel tono di voce un certo scetticismo. "Salperemo dopodomani.quindi tenetevi pronti" conclude rivolto all'amico. Rimanete lì ancora un bel po' discutendo del tesoro, e del piano da adottare, e dei possibili inconvenienti.è motlo tardi quando vedi Elizabth sbadigliare. "Direi che forse è ora di andare." dici tu rivolta a Jack. "Già forse hai ragione." commenta lui. "Beh ma non vorrete mica tornare alla Perla, fermatevi qui per stanotte, siamo pieni di stanze libere." suggerisce Will ricevendo l'approvazione della moglie. "Sì e vero.è inutile che torniate alla Perla ora, ormai è molto tardi." Ti ritrovi a fissare Jack in attesa di una risposta.per te non fa alcuna differenza dormire qui o tornare alla Perla quindi tanto vale farlo decidere.considerato il fatto che non ti dispiacerebbe poi coì tanto passare la notte nello stessi posto in cui l'avrebbe passata lui. "Beh visto che insistete tanto potremmo anche fermarci qui." risponde lui finalmente. "Fantastico!!!" esclama Elizabeth alzandosi e venendoti vicino "Forza ti mostro la tua camera!" ti alzi sorridendole e la segui su per le scale dopo che lei ha avevrtito una delle camerieire di preparare tutto,.con la strana sensazione che gli occhi di Jack ti stiano lentamente perforando la schiena.  
  
"Ecco." ti dice Lily aprendo la porta di una stanza, nel frattempo anche Jack e Will sono saliti al piano superiore, e il ragazzo sta facendo entrare il tuo Capitano in una delle stanza. "Sai _______(tuo nome) sono davvero contenta che tu sia qui!" ti dice Liz. "Anche io piccolina!" le rispondi abbracciandola "Beh buonanotte!" esclama Will entrando con la moglie nella stanza diametralmente opposta alla tua.peccato che i due non accennassero a chiudere la porta.se ne stavano lì a fissare te e Jack. "Beh notte ragazzi! Notte Jack!" intervieni tu ad un certo punto richiudendoti poi la porta alle spalle. "Dannazione!" bisbigli addentrandoti poi nella camera, ti guardi intorno e tutto è perfetto meravigliosamente perfetto, noti una vasca da bagno in un angolo, già piena di fumante acqua calda e ti domandi da dove diavolo spunti fuori visto che Elizabeth ti aveva appena dato la camera.poi pensi che magari qualcuno della servitù l'ha riempita mentri eri a parlare con gli altri. Ti sfili i vestiti lasciandoti avvolgere dal tepore dell'acqua.è proprio quello che ti ci voleva, senti i tuoi muscoli rilassarsi e finalmente ti abbandoni con la testa reclinata all'indietro, accorgendoti di quanto sei stanca. L'odore dolciastro del sapone ha pervaso la stanza mischiandosi all'odore del mare proveniente dalla finestra aperta, dopo qualche minuto di totale smarrimento decidi di alzarti e prepararti per andare a letto. Hai ancora in mente quella tua certa ideuzza di sgattaiolare fuori dalla camera per andare a vedere di Jack ma non ti sembra sssolutamente corretto nei confronti della tua piccola Lily.di certo non la prenderebbe troppo bene.vi siete appena ritrovate e combinarle qualcosa di simile ti sembra un po' esagerato. Quindi pensi, per la millesima volta nel corso della giornata alla sfortuna che ha caratterizzato i tuoi momenti di intimità con il capitano Sparrow e sorridendo al ricordo dell'entrata di Gibbs ti infili la veste da notte che Elizabeth ti ha messo a disposizione. Per fortuna ti conosce bene e ne ha scelta una semplice corta e comoda.saresti impazzita a dover indossare una di quelle cose strette, tutte lacci, pizzi e merletti. Finalmente ti lasci cadere sul moribido cuscino spegnendo la candela che ancora brilla sul comodino.non appena ti ritrovi completamente al buio senti un gran sonno calare sopra di te, dopotutto la giornata è stata pesante..  
  
************************* Non sei sicura.non sai se stai dormendo se stai sognando.probabilmente è un sogno senti qualcosa di strano.un filo d'aria.qualcosa ora ti ha svegliato, svogliatamente apri gli occhi realizzando che intorno a te è ancora tutto buio, ci metti meno di una frazione di secondo a realizzare che qualcuno ti sta fissando e che il suo viso è esattamente sopra il tuo, senti il sangue gelarti nelle vene, tutto è successo troppo in fretta ma riesci ad urlare.. "AHHHHHHHH.." una mano cala sulla tua bocca impedendoti di svegliare tutta la casa. "Calmati dannazione!" esclama l'individuo estraneo. "JACK?!?!?!?!?!?!?" esclami con un tono di voce decisamente alto dopo aver riconosciuto il capitano dalla sua inconfondibile parlata. "DANNAZIONE MA TI è DATO DI VOLTA IL CERVELLO? VOLEVI FARMI MORIRE!!!" esclami decisamente alterata.non solo ti ha svegliato nel cuore della notte, ma ti ha anche terrorizzato facendoti pensare a chissà chi. "Non penaavo fossi così impressionabile tesoro!" ride lui sedendosi sul bordo del letto immerso, come te nell'oscurità. "Jack è notte fonda e tu piombi in camera mia alitandomi sul collo e tappandomi la bocca se permetti ho tutte le ragioni di essermi spaventata e di urlarti dietro!" lo rimproveri tu. Anche nel buio, anche senza vedere nulla capisci che Jack sta sorridendo e che ti sta fissando. "Posso sapere a cosa devo l'onore della tua visita?" gli chiedi sarcastica. "Non riuscivo a dormire." "Grazie sono onorata del fatto che tu abbia voluto condividere come me questa esperienza." commenti ironica.diamine dopottutto tu sì che stavi dormendo! Nessuna risposta.solo il silenzio.magari hai esagerato. "Jack." esclami portando la tua mano verso dove presumibilmente doveva essere lui per vedere se si trova ancora lì o meno, incrociando accidentalemnte la sua ".ci sei ancora.quindi." concludi. Per qualche strana ragione lui continua a stare zitto, così come la tua mano continua a rimanere imperterrita sopra la sua.ti senti a disagio ad essere così nell'oscurità, vorresti poterlo vedere in faccia per tentare almeno di capire cosa divolo gli sta passando per la testa. Senti la sua mano muoversi e scivolare lungo le lenzuola verso.di te che ora ti ritrovi seduta con le gambe ancora sotto le coperte leggere.trattieni il respiro per un attimo.ok sei un pirata.sei forte.sei indipendente ma la prima cosa che sei è.una donna.e rimanere indifferente a tutto questo sembra un'impresa piuttosto ardua anche per te. Senti la sua mano salire lungo i tuo fianchi e passare dietro la tua schiena all'altezza della vita.così al buio non avevi realizzato quanto fosse vicino a te.il cuore ti batte un po' troppo forte e la sensazione della sua pelle contro l'inesistente tessuto della veste da camera ti dà i brividi. "Jack." risci a dire prima di accorgerti che suo viso si trova ora a pochi centimetri dal tuo. "Shhh." bisbiglia prima di appoggiare le sue labbra sulle tue ed iniziare a baciarti, senti il suo braccio tirarti un po' più verso di sé, senti il suo respiro sbattere contro le tue guance e senti un enorme desiderio di far durare tutto quello più a lungo possibile.le tue mani che fino a pochi istanti prima erano rimaste lì impietrite ed adese al tuo corpo prendono finalmente vita scorrendo lungo le sue braccia e fermandosi sulla sua nuca, cercando di portarlo, se possibile, ancora più vicino a te.tutto si ferma per un attimo e Jack si stacca da te "Ti avverto dolcezza che qualunque cosa succeda questa volta non ho nessuna intezione di fermarmi." sussurra rimanendo sempre pericolosamente vicino al tuo viso. "Lo vedi Capitano sono sempre di più le cose su cui siamo d'accordo" gli rispondi lasciandoti cadere sul letto e portandolo con te.sopra di te. La sua bocca è ancora una volta chiusa con la tua, le sua mani di nuovo sopra di te, senti il peso e il calore del suo corpo sopra il tuo e pensi che sul serio questa volta niente sarebbe riuscito a distrarti da Jack.avrebbero solo dovuto provarci.  
  
Senti la luce battere timida sulle tue palpebre chiuse.ormai sei sveglia ma ancora non hai aperto gli occhi, senti una confortante presenza al tuo fianco, decidi che stai bene così e che non ha volgia di alzarti.apri lentamente gli occhi giusto per controllare la situazione e tutto è come te l'eri immaginato.non era un sogno dopottutto. La stanza è proprio quella in cui ti sei addormentata la sera prima ma la prova concreta che quella notte non hai semplicemente sognato è che ora la tua testa è appoggiata al torace di Jack che giace disteso accanto a te mentre le sue braccia ti cingono la vita.sta ancora dormendo nonostante la luce ora abbia insistentemente pervaso la camera da letto, istintivamente ti stringi un po' più vicina a lui sentendo le sue mani scivolare sulla tua pelle. "Buongiorno." la sua voce profonda e per una volta sobria inaugura la tua giornata. "Buongiorno.!" rispondi alzando il tuo viso verso il suo senza però muoverti dalla tua posizione "Dormito bene?" ti chiede. "Sì.a parte il momento in cui qualcuno è entrata nella mia camera cercando di farmi morire di paura direi di sì." scherzi facendolo sorridere. "Qualcuno è entrato nella tua camera? Beh spero per lui che se ne sia andato lontano o dovrà vedersela con Jack Sparrow." continua stringendo ancora di più le due braccia intorno a te. "Non dire così.alla fine si è rivelata un'intrusione più piacevole del previsto." ridi provocandolo un po' mentre le sue labbra si chiudono sulle tue. Poi all'improvviso senti degli strani rumori provenire dal corridoio, non fate nemmeno a tempo a rendervi conto di cosa sta succedeno che. "FORZA DORMIGLIONA, IL SOLE è Già ALTO ED è ORA DI ALZAR." la voce di Elizabeth risuona allegra nella camera.beh prima di fare cadere il suo sguardo sul tuo letto. "O MIO DIO!" esclama scoppiando a ridere.e sgranando gli occhi alla vista tua e di Jack. "SCUSATE!!!!!" conclude, ritornando da dove è venuta e richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Voi non avete avuto nemmeno il tempo materiale per rendervi conto di quello che è successo.ti senti decisamente in imbarazzo per la scena a cui Lily ha dovuto assistere ma allo stesso tempo ti senti sollevata dal fatto che si sia messa a ridere. "Sembra che sia destino." commenta Jack con un sorriso diabolico verso di te. "Sparrow." inizi a dire tu ".non avevi detto di aver imparato un'importante lezione ieri con Gibbs?" lo prendi in giro. "Sì, io l'ho imparata la lezione tesoro, sei tu che devi ancora impararala, stanotte sono entrato dalla finestra.quindi.questo significa che sei stata tu ieri sera a lasciare la porta aperta!" si difede lui con aria di sfida. "Già certo." commenti tu sarcastica. "Forse è meglio andare giù.penso che dovrò dare a Lily qualche spiegazione." ridi pensando a cosa ti aspetta. "Già lo penso anche io." concorda Jack prendendoti in giro. 


	6. Capitolo 6 E' sempre il momento per il R...

Grazie ad AnnaMaria per il commento.sono contenta che la storia ti sia piaciuta! Ecco qui un nuovo capitolo!!!!  
  
Dopo esserti vestita scendi in silenzio le scale di casa Turner guardandoti intorno un po' imbarazzata.Jack è sceso prima di te e probabilmente è già giù con Will e Lizzy. Arrivi in sala da pranzo credendo di trovarli tutti e tre seduti a mangiare ed invece ti sorprendi di trovarla vuota ma con la tavola ancora apparecchiata per la colazione. "Will e Jack sono già usciti.!" la voce di Elizabeth risuona chiara dietro di te mentre tu ti giri vedendola con un sorrisetto malizioso appoggiata allo stipite della porta che ti fissa. Scoppiate semplicemente a ridere entrambe. "Mi dispiace per stamattina.Io.beh.cioè.io volevo solo venire a svegliarti.siceramente non potevo immaginare che.beh.che." incomincia a dire lei. ".che.che.abbiamo capito che." concludi tu cercando di mascherare il tuo imbarazzo. "Beh allora.racconta un po' no? Da quant'è che stai con Jack?" ti chiede lei sedendosi a tavola. Sulla tua faccia si dipinge una espressione sorpresa e incredula. "NO.NO.NO.NO.NO.frena Lizzy io non sto con Jack ok?" rispondi immediatamente alzando le mani insegno di difesa e facendo un passo indietro quasi avessi paura della reazione di Elizabeth. "Cosa vuol dire che non stai con Jack.insomma lui era.beh.tu eri.insomma voi eravate." balbetta lei ridendo. "Io non sto con Jack Lily la storia è un pochino diversa.è successo tutto così.beh quasi per caso.cioè.stanotte è piombato in camera mia.e ok certo non che non ci avessi fatto un pensierino prima, però non è come la vedi tu!" cerchi di spiegarle mentre ti siedi a tavola con lei, esattamente di fronte a lei. Questo era proprio quello che temevi, Lizzy.insomma Lizzy è una brava ragazza, abituata a vedere i rapporti con gli uomini nella classica maniera borghese.se piaci a qualcuno questo ti corteggia, poi eventualmente chiede la mano a tuo padre e solo MOLTO dopo, cioè dopo il matrimonio, si può pensare.beh.alla situazione in cui vi trovavate tu e Jack quella mattina! Ma questa mentalità è così diversa da quella dei pirati! Dalla tua mentalità.e quello che sai perfettamente è che non sarà facile spiegare ad Elizabeth che tu NON stai con Jack che tra voi.c'è stato sesso, sesso e basta.lei di certo non può concepire una cosa simile.e come riuscire a girare la questione? "Quello che vedo.che ho visto io siete stati tu e Jack nello stesso letto! Se permetti è più che legittimo pensare che voi due stiate insieme anche perché non vedo altre soluzioni!!!" aggiunge lei cercando di farti entrare in testa le sue ragioni! "Lizzy.io lo so che non ti sembra un discorso decoroso o appropriato ma hai mai sentito parlare della cara, vecchia e sana attrazione fisica? C'è solo questo tra me e Jack! Solo questo e nient'altro! TU NON PUOI CAPIRE!" esclami tu forse con un tono di voce un po' troppo alto.vedi un lampo passare negli occhi di Elizabeth, il suo sguardo si incupisce. "Beh mi dispiace di NON POTER CAPIRE!" ti risponde con un tono di voce offeso, irritato e ferito "Stavo solo cercando di riallacciare quello che abbiamo perso quando TU te ne sei andata senza un motivo e senza una spiegazione! Forse ho la mentalità troppo chiusa per capire la tua ideologia piratesca ma non sono un bambina e tanto meno una sprovveduta.capisco molte più cose di quante tu possa immaginare!!!!!"detto questo si alza senza nemmeno darti il tempo di ribattere o di cercare di difenderti.la senti salire le scale e subito dopo senti una porta sbattere.questa volta l'hai proprio combinata grossa. "DANNAZIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" urli battendo i pugni sul tavolo ed alzandoti.non hai una meta e non sai cosa fare ma ti dirigi spedita verso la porta d'ingresso richiudendola rumorosamente alle tue spalle.hai proprio bisogno di fare due passi.  
  
Dopo un tempo indeterminato passato a girovagare senza meta ti ritrovi al porto.senza nemmeno redertene conto, ti fermi un attimo a fissare la Perla sospirando. Elizabeth si sarebbe imbaracata con voi, quindi dovevi trovare un modo di farti perdonare prima della partenza o il viaggio sarebbe stato un inferno, non volevi offenderla.ma quello che avevi detto era stata semplicemente la verità.lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a vedere la situazione sotto il giusto punto di vista, sotto il TUO punto di vista. Ti incammini sul molo, verso la Perla sperando magari di trovare AnnaMaria per poterle parlare.certo non speri che lei possa capire a pieno la situazione, dopotutto è un pirata e per lei è normale pensarla come te.Anna è distante milioni di anni luce dalla mentalità di Liz, così come lo sei tu. Cammini immersa in mille pensieri, senza nemmeno guardare avanti.ad un certo punto ti fermi di scatto, come se improvvisamente avessi realizzato chissà quale scoperta, ti giri su te stessa e. "Jack?!" dietro di te sorridente, ammicante e irresistibile c'è il tuo capitano. "Sai dolcezza volevo vedere quanto ci avresti messo ad accorgerti che ti stavo seguendo." "Da quanto tempo è che mi stai alle calcagna?" chiedi tu incuriosita. "Più o meno dall'inizio di quella strada." risponde lui indicandoti con un movimento fluido ed ampio la via dietro il porto. "Ah." concludi tu distogliendo lo sguardo da lui. "Sbaglio o c'è qualcosa che non va? Tesoro stamattina avevi decisamente un umore migliore.!" continua lui rivolgendoti uno di quei sorrisi maliziosi che lo caratterizzavano. "Già.prima di parlare con Elizabeth forse." commenti guardandolo. "Qualche problema con la giovane signora Turner?" chiede decisamente sorpreso. "Direi che sei tu per lei il problema Jack.o forse è meglio dire il fatto che stamattina eri nel mio letto." gli rispondi regalandogli a tua volta un occhiata complice. "Ah capisco.beh vedi tesoro non ho mai pensato che Liz fosse molto propensa ad accettare la situazione di stamattina." aggiunge passandoti in maniera molto naturale un braccio attorno alle spalle, gesticolando come suo solito con l'altro. "Ma conosco la soluzione ottimale ai tuoi problemi" annuncia fiero dirigendosi e dirigendoti verso la Perla "RUM! Me ne è arrivata una nuova scorta che ho provveduto personalmente a mettere nella mia cabina.!" esclama compiaciuto continuando a camminare.. "RUM?!?!?!?!?" ripeti tu fermandoti di scatto "Jack abbiamo appena fatto colazione ti sembra il momento?" "Due cose tesoro" ti risponde lui mettendo la sua faccia a pochi centimetri dalla tua "Uno: è sempre il momento per il RUM, e due se non te ne sei accorta ormai è pomeriggio inoltrato, non ho idea di quando tu sia uscita di casa o di quanto tempo tu abbia passato camminando ma credimi siamo più vicini alla sera che alla mattina questo è certo!" conclude girandosi e indirizzando la sua sexy camminata barcollante verso la nave. Tu rimani lì imbambolata davanti a tutto.a Jack e alla sua naturalezza.al fatto che.beh al fatto che.senplicemente davanti al fatto che Jack è Jack.ed inoltre scioccata dal fatto che hai camminato per quasi mezza giornata senza accorgertene. Riprendi uso delle tue facoltà mentali.è sempre il momento per del RUM, una nuova lezione di vita da parte del Capitano Sparrow.una massima che magari ti sarebbe anche potuta tornare utile. Sorridi alla vista di quel pirata perennemente ubriaco e poi ti dirigi dietro di lui verso la Perla.Tu.del RUM.Jack.e la sua cabina.tutto questo non ti suonava per niente male.certo il problema Elizabeth rimaneva ancora aperto.ma perché perdere una simile occasione? 


	7. Capitolo 7 Discussioni e chiarimenti

Thanx a lot Mimmy for the review! I didn't post any chapter before because nobody was reading my fanfic here so i posted the chapter only on my website, but here for you there allt he chapters of my story!!! Thanx for the review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Grazie anche ad Annamaria per essere stata la prima a commentare!!  
  
Capitolo 7 - Discussioni e chiarimenti  
  
Dei rumori assordanti che ti martellano le orecchie.un continuo e rimbombante battito. "Hmmmm." mormori cercando di muoverti ma non ci riesci.qualcosa ti blocca.Non capisci nulla, dove sei.cosa stai facendo, non riesci nemmeno a realizzare se sei sveglia oppure no.con un ultimo immenso sforzo di volontà apri gli occhi o almeno ci provi.buio.rotto soltanto dalla luce di una candela sul tavolo. Tavolo.? Candela.? I tuoi occhi sono aperti.o meglio ridotti a due fessure ti guardi intorno per cercare almeno di capire perché sei bloccata lì da un peso simile che giace inerme sul tuo corpo.fai cadere il tuo sguardo sul letto (letto? Sei a letto?) e finalmente riesci a riconoscere la causa della tua immobilità.disteso in orizzontale sul letto con la testa appoggiata sul tuo stomaco, le braccia saldamente ancorate a te e una bottiglia - vuota - di Rum in mano c'è Jack e il rumore assordante che ti rimbomba in testa e il suo respiro.insomma Jack sta russando alla grande!!!! Cerchi di recuperare qualche ricordo, la testa sta per scoppiarti.a quanto pare devi aver decisamente esagerato con il RUM.ma perché? E quando.? Rimani un secondo a riflettere senza smettere di provare a muoverti, ma dopo un po' ti arrendi all'evidenza che non puoi riuscire a spostare a peso morto Capitan Jack Sparrow in tutta la sua ubriachezza e così decidi di desistere richiudendo gli occhi e iniziando a pensare al fatto che non hai la più pallida idea di come sei finita in quella situazione.beh.più o meno.magari qualche sospetto ce l'hai ma non intendi certo quello. Dopo qualche minuto finalmente inizi a ricordarti tutto.la litigata con Elizabeth.già e poi hai vagato per Port Royale senza meta.hai trovato Jack al porto.siete andati nella sua cabina.questo te lo ricordi. Apri gli occhi un secondo guardando il tavolo su cui è appoggiata la candela e vedi 5 bottiglie vuote.più quella che ha in mano Jack fanno 6.ora non ti sembra più tanto strano quel mal di testa.e ancora meno il fatto che non ti ricordi quasi niente.poi un flashback.ora che ci pensi davvero bene non è strana nemmeno la posizione in cui tu e Jack vi trovate in quel momento e nemmeno i vestiti sparsi in giro per la cabina.sospiri quasi ridendo, cercando in qualche modo di non svegliare Jack.e tu che eri andata via da casa di Liz per chiarirti le idee. "E' sempre il momento per il Rum tesoro.!" le ultime parole famose. Pensi e continui a pensare ma il sottofondo delle tue riflessioni è tutt'altro che piacevole."Dio! Ques'uomo russa in una maniera indecente!" pensi cercando di trovare il modo di farlo stare zitto.ti alzi sui gomiti quel poco che riesci visto che Jack fermamente intenzionato a non lasciarti andare e inizi a fissarlo. Una volta ti hanno detto che basta fare qualche suono per smettere una persona di russare e così inizi a fischiettare.a fare una marea di suoni decisamente stupidi per far smettere quello strazio.niente. "Dannazione è più difficile del previsto!" mormori sottovoce.rimani inattiva per un secondo e poi inizi a spingere Jack neanche tanto dolcemente.non si muove nemmeno di un centimetro.urge una soluzione drastica.decisa a non sopportare quello strazio per tutta la notte fissi Jack. "Scusami tesoro!" dici a bassa voce prima di tappargli il naso.insomma a quel punto qualcosa doveva pure succedere a meno che Capitan Jack Sparrow non fosse capace di vivere senza respirare.nel frattempo inizi anche a spingerlo di nuovo un po' più in là.decisamente non è un peso piuma da sopportare. Nell'arco di una frazione di secondo senti le braccia di Jack farsi all'improvviso più strette e in qualche oscura maniera ti ritrovi esattamente dalla parte opposta del letto sopra Jack.che adesso è sveglio eccome e ti sta guardando con aria truce. Gli sorridi cercando di evitare il peggio. "Dannazione dolcezza cosa diavolo credevi di fare?" sbotta lui. "Cercavo di muovermi.ah e anche di tornare a dormire!" rispondi tu senza scomporti e senza muoverti da quella, in fin dei conti, confortevole posizione. Jack ti guarda perplesso. "Eri avvinghiato a me e non riuscivo nemmeno a girarmi e poi russi!" continui tu in tono d'accusa. "IO NON RUSSO DOLCEZZA.e per quanto riguarda l'essere avvinghiato a te non mi pareva che ieri sera questo ti dispiacesse così tanto.!" aggiunge lui con quell'espressione irresistibile e quel sorriso malizioso. Butti gli occhi al cielo ridendo sì, ma incapace di trovare una risposta adeguata a quell'affermazione.Jack è l'unica persona che conosci capace di lasciarti senza parole.cosa che per fortuna comunque non accade molto spesso. "Comunque Capitano sorvolando sull'essere avvinghiati o meno TU RUSSI! E QUESTO E' UN DATO DI FATTO!!!" continui alzando un po' la voce. "No!" "Si!" "No!" "Si!" "No!" "Si!" "No!" "Si!" "No!" "Si!" "No!" "Si!" e subito dopo scoppi a ridere rotolandoti sul letto, Jack si gira su un fianco appoggiandosi sul gomito sinistro e guardandoti perplesso. "Sembriamo due bambini!" esclami tu continuando a ridere.un enorme ghigno si dipinge sulla faccia di Jack. "Io non direi tesoro.due bambini non farebbero questo." ti risponde muovendosi nuovamente sopra di te e iniziando a baciarti.  
  
E' già mattina inoltrata quando esci sul Ponte della Perla, ti sei svegliata da poco e Jack si è alzato prima di te senza che tu te ne accorgessi. Buona parte dell'equipaggio è già sulla nave o in giro per i moli del Porto, oggi sareste finalmente salpati alla ricerca del tesoro di Navarro.finalmente tutti i pezzi della tua vita sarebbero andati al loro posto.avresti semplicemente dovuto avere tra le mani e il tuo tesoro e tutto sarebbe andato a posto.o almeno questo pensavi.non sapevi bene cosa avresti fatto una volta ottenuto quello che stavi cercando ma sapevi che avresti finalmente realizzato il sogno di tuo padre e quello per te era già importante.e poi avresti finalmente ritrovato il medaglione.quello sarebbe stato la tua fortuna.ti avrebbe finalmente aperto la vita che avevi sempre pensato avresti dovuto avere. "Hey Black.Buongiorno!!!" la voce di Anna suona vivace, allegra e un po' fastidiosa per il mal di testa che ancora rimane lì a ricordarti della sbornia della sera prima. "Ciao Anna!" rispondi avvicinandoti a lei. "Il Capitano ha detto che partiremo dopo al tramonto, è andato a casa di Will ed Elizabeth per avvertirli!" continua lei rivolgendoti poi una strana occhiata. "Credevo avessi dormito dai Turner anche stanotte.insomma non ti ho vosto nella nostra cabina!" continua un po' perplessa gesticolando verso la porta da cui sei uscita, quella che porta agli alloggi dell'equipaggio. Apri la bocca senza sapere cosa dire e rimani lì con un sorriso idiota sulla faccia mentre Anna scoppia a ridere intuendo abbastanza precisamente DOVE avevi dormito. "C'era da immaginarselo.!" esclama continuando a ridere. "Beh almeno tu l'hai presa così!" commenti tu ironica ricevendo un occhiata dubbiosa da Anna. "Diciamo che Elizabeth ha avuto una reazione un po' diversa." "Hai già raccontato tutto ad Elizabeth dopo un giorno che la conosci?" ti chiede stupita la ragazza. "No.beh io e Lizzy ci conoscevamo già da molto molto tempo e comunque non le jo raccontato nulla anche perché non c'è nulla da raccontare, la storia è un po' più complicata.!" ti fermi un attimo e poi racconti brevemente ad Anna del tuo passato con Liz e della mattina in cui avevate litigato. Rimanete lì a chiacchierare senza curarvi troppo dei preparativi per la partenza quasi fosse una cosa a voi del tutto estranea. "Signore.scusate il disturbo ma non vi sembra il caso di darvi una mossa e dare una mano al resto della ciurma?" la voce di Jack risuona chaira ed ironica dietro di voi. "Agli ordini capitano!!!!" esclamate all'unisono iniziando a caricare le casse e le altre provviste nella stiva insieme agli altri. E' pomeriggio inoltrato quando finalmenete tutto il lavoro è finito e tu ti fermi un secondo vedendo sul molo principale Will ed Elizabeth avanzare verso la Perla.quasi ti eri dimenticata del fatto che sarebbero salpati anche loro con voi.vedi Jack andare loro incontro e far segno a un paio di ragazzi dell'equipaggio di portare a bordo la loro roba, dopo di che tutti e tre si incamminano verso la nave, verso di te. Devi evitarli, in qualche modo devi evitarli.ti giri vedendo Daniel e Joe sulla plancia del timone intenti a riporre le cime e così sali velocemente lì con loro iniziando ad aiutarli e a parlare di come hanno passato quei giorni in Port Royale. Con la coda dell'occhio vedi il Capitano e i coniugi Turner salire a bordo ed andare sottocoperta, verso le cabine, probabilmente Jack sta mostrastrando loro dove avrebbero dormito. Tu continui a parlare con l'equipaggio ascoltando l'avventura molto divertente che James aveva avuto la sera prima con una prostituta che alla fine si era rivelata essere.ehm.un uomo.! Continuate a sistemare tutto finchè Jack non sale sulla plancia del timone annunciando che è il tramonto e che è ora di salpare!  
  
E' notte fonda e la Perla scivola silenziosa sulla distesa nera dell'Oceano, la maggior parte dell'equipaggio sta dormendo, Jack è al timone e tu sei accanto a lui con il diario di Navarro e la mappa tra le mani, avete tracciato una rotta indicativa da tenere, rotta di cui, per non correre rischi, siete a conoscenza solo tu, Jack ed inoltre Gibbs, Anna e Daniel, oltre naturalmente a Will e Lizzy a cui Jack ha spiegato tutto, per i cambi al timone e per ovvie questioni di fiducia. "Per quanto hai intenzione di evitare Elizabeth? Dal momento che siamo SU UNA NAVE la tua impresa potrebbe rivelarsi più difficle del previsto!" esclama Jack squarciando il silenzio che aveva regnato fino a pochi istanti prima. "Direi che non sono affaracci tuoi!" gli rispondi tu indignata e sulla difensiva. "E' qui che ti sbagli.forse è proprio per il fatto che l'hai evitata che non hai notato il modo in cui Liz si comporta verso di me dall'altra mattina." "Beh e io cosa ci posso fare.chiederle di trattare meglio il povero Capitano dall'animo gentile e fragile?" sbotti tu ironica, ricevendo un'occhiataccia da Jack, fermo e impettito al timone. "Posso sapere esattamente cosa vi siete dette?" "NO!" esclami tu senza quasi lasciargli finire la domanda.mentre Jack butta gli occhi al cielo esasperato. "Cosa credi di risolvere con questo atteggiamento?!?!?!?" continua "Cosa credi di ottenere tu continuando a farti gli affari miei!!" gli rispondi alzandoti in piedi dal baule che contiene le cime su cui prima eri seduta. "Dannazione sei la donna più irritante con cui abbia mai dovuto discutere." aggiunge con tono esaperato staccando per un attimo le mani dal timone e buttandole in aria. "Forse perché con la maggior parte delle donne che hai frequentato non ci hai mai discusso Jack!" ribatti tu con un sorisetto irritante e saccente. "Questa te la posso anche dare buona dolcezza." risponde lui ammicando. "E comunque non sono io irritante sei tu a essere esasperante con le tue domande!" continui guardandolo fisso negli occhi. "Ricordati che stai parlando con il tuo Capitano, il Capitano Jack Sparrow!" esclama in tono vagamente minaccioso. "E' difficile dimenticarsene dal momento che sembri ricordarlo al mondo intero ogni cinque minuti.E comunque tu ricordati che stai parlando con ME!!!!" concludi poco prima che Daniel arrivi per dare il cambio a Jack al timone. Lasciate il giovane Pirata al comando e vi dirigete nel più completo silenzio sottocoperta.arrivata davanti alla porta della cabina che dividi con Anna metti la mano sulla maniglia, ma non fai tempo ad aprirla che Jack ti passa il braccio destro attorno alla vita appoggiando il mento sulla tua spalla sinistra tanto vicino da sentire il suo respiro battere insistentemente sul tuo collo. "Sai dolcezza sei insopportabile a volte e giuro che non fossi così dannatamente attratto da te ti avrei già buttato in mare a seguito di qualcuna delle nostre discussioni!" ti sussurra con una voce profonda mandandoti brividi lungo tutta la schiena.ti giri sorridendogli. "Già anche io ti avrei già buttato a mare Capitano se non tu fossi così dannatamente sexy!" gli rispondi sapendo benissimo di fargli un complimento MOLTO apprezzato. Ed ecco comparire quel sorriso irresistibile.ancora una volta le sue mani scivolano su di te e ancora una volta le sue labbra si chiudono prepotentemente sulle tue mentre entrate nella sua cabina richiudendovi la porta alle spalle.  
  
E' da oltre una settimana che siete in viaggio, seguite la rotta senza problemi e per il resto la vita procede tranquilla e piacevole. Beh forse a parte il fatto che non hai ancora praticamente parlato ad Elizabeth, hai sempre cercato di evitarla, cosa che Jack non manca mai di farti notare scaturendo, con varie reazioni a catena, una delle vostre solite discussioni, solo un paio di giorni fa dopo l'ennesimo battibecco avevi di nuovo fatto finta di aver buttato a mare qualche cassa di rum, nascondendola invece nella tua cabina (certo sei vendicativa ma non stupida.perché privarsi si tanto ben di Dio per una semplice ripicca?) e quando Jack aveva scoperto il tuo piccolo scherzo.eri tu quella che stava per finire in mare.e questa volta sul serio a prescindere dalla sua presunta attrazione nei tuoi confronti!!! In questo momento sei nella enorme cabina adibita a mensa seduta a tavola che mangi insieme al resto dell'equipaggio, mancano solo James, momentaneamente al timone, e poi Jack, Will ed Elizabeth che hanno deciso di mangiare nei quartieri del Capitano per conto loro. Tu sei intenta a fissare Evan e Clayton che stanno facendo una sottospecie di gioco con delle carte.un gioco truccato naturalmente (sono dei Pirati cosa ci si può aspettare????????!!!!!???) mentre sorseggi una delle poche bottiglie di Rum che sei riuscita a sottrarre alla perquisizione di Jack nella tua cabina. "Hey dacci un taglio lo sappiamo che stai barando!!!!" esclama Eliot sedendosi accanto ai due pirati alle prese con le carte. "Ah sì.dimostralo allora!!!!!!!" lo sfida Clayton mentre il compagno lo manda apertamente " a quel paese" ritornando a bere avidamente il suo Rum. Sei decisamente un po' brilla. ti alzi in piedi un po' barcollante. "Hey Black.abbiamo esagerato con il RUM stasera?" ride Evan guardandoti. "Non si esagera mai con il rum tesoro!" gli rispondi tu in tono MOLTO ubriaco. "Dannazione Black inizi a parlare sempre di più come Jack.mi spaventi!!!!" esclama Anna mentre lei e tutta la ciurma, scoppiano a ridere. "AHAHAHAH che simpatici che siete! Vado fuori a prendere un po' d'aria!" Esclami lasciando l'equipaggio intento a ridacchiare e a continuare a bere. Esci sul ponte respirando la brezza serale calda e rilassante, ti appoggi stancamente al parapetto notando che hai ancora inconsciamente in mano una bottiglia semi-vuota di RUM. "Sto davvero iniziando ad assomigliare a Jack in maniera preoccupante!" pensi senza però lasciare la bottiglia. Senti dei passi dietro di te e incuriosita ti giri non sono i soliti passi da elefante tipici di tutta la ciurma ed infatti con tua sorpresa ti trovi davanti.Elizabeth. "C.iao!" le dici un po' preoccupata per il tuo stato e per il fatto che obiettivamente è la prima volta che parli con lei. "Ciao." ti risponde lei guardandoti e venendo ad appoggiarsi al al parapetto vicino a te. Rimanete a lungo in silenzio. "Senti io." "Senti io." Contemporaneamente entrambe di te la stessa cosa e scambiandovi un'occhiata divertita scoppiate nervosamente a ridere. "Lasciami parlare Liz, sono io quella che ha combinato il casino." "No non è vero sono io quella che ha cercato di importi il suo punto di vista!!" interviene lei. "Ad ogni modo Lily mi dispiace per come mi sono comportata a casa tua quella mattina, solo che.ecco ero spaventata, avevo paura che tu potessi pensare male di me.e quindi mi sono messa sulla difensiva dicendoti che non puoi capire ma so che non è così!" continui tu. "E invece avevi ragione! Io e te siamo molto diverse e per me è quasi impossibile concepire quello che c'è, qualunque cosa sia, tra te e Jack.tra me e Will tutto è stato diverso io sono cresciuta in maniera diversa da te ma questo non vuol dire che io non possa provare ad accettare le tue scelte e il tuo modo di comportarti." ti risponde lei rivolgendoti uno sguardo davvero dispiaciuto. Tu le sorridi e in maniera un po' goffa a causa di tutto il Rum ingerito la abbracci. "Sei diventata davvero una donna.una donna da ammirare e da stimare Elizabeth.mi ricordavo di te come una bambina perdonami.ora è motlo diverso!!" "E' passato tanto tempo.tante cose sono cambiate." continua lei facendo una risatina "ma altre come la tua predilezione per il Rum sono rimaste sempre uguali!" "Ci puoi giurare piccola, non tradirei mai il MIO fedele rum!" scherzi. "VORRAI DIRE MIO FEDELE RUM!" esclama Jack comparendo all'improvviso da sottocoperta "Non so come mai ma ho il fondato sospetto che quella bottiglia provenga dalla mia riserva o sbaglio?" "Già potrebbe anche essere Capitano ma comunque ormai è fiato sprecato!" gli rispondi dopo aver buttato giù in un solo sorso il liquido rimanente e rivolgendogli poi un sorriso ironico. "E adesso signori perché non ci uniamo al resto della ciurma per i festeggiamenti?" esclami con un tono di voce MOLTO alto.incamminandoti barcollante verso la porta. "Festeggiamenti? Cosa c'è da festeggiare?" chiede Will incuriosito. "Ragazzo si vede che non sei abituato alla vita in mare.c'è sempre qualcosa per cui festggiare!" gli spiega Jack. Tu continui a camminare e arrivata all'altezza del Capitano ti fermi guardandolo in faccia "Ben detto Sparrow!!!!!!!" ti complimenti mentre Jack ti passa istintivamente un braccio attorno alla vita non tanto come segno di affetto quanto più per reggere la tua camminata sempre più barcollante. Iniziate a camminare entrambi cantando a squarciagola "YO HO.YO HO.A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" e lasciando dietro di voi Will ed Elizabeth piacevolmente divertiti dalla scena!!! 


	8. Capitolo 8 Averi dovuto

Capitolo 8 - Avrei dovuto  
  
Altre due settimane erano passate dalla tua riappacificazione con Elizabeth, il viaggio procedeva a rilento a causa dei venti non troppo favorevoli e delle continue burrasche che avevate incontrato, ma almeno la permanenza sulla Perla era pacifica e piacevole. In quel preciso momento, uno dei pochi attimi in cui il sole aveva deciso di graziarvi della sua presenza, tu eri sul ponte principale con Will che ti allenavi con la spada; il ragazzo era davvero bravo, aveva stile, aveva carattere avevi molto da imparare da lui così come lui aveva molto da imparare da te. State combattendo da quasi un ora, con un abile mossa Will riesce finalmente a disarmarti ma tu in pochi secondi riesci a mettere mano alla tua pistola puntandogliela alla testa. "Hey! Stai barando!" esclama Will fissandoti. "Sono un pirata Will ti aspettavi forse un maestro di correttezza! In un vero combattimento tu saresti morto stecchito!" esclami soddisfatta sapendo che il tuo comportamento irrita da morire il ragazzo, un ottimo spadaccino ma troppo legato alle regole e alla moralità.avrà anche avuto sangue pirata nelle sue vene ma era troppo nobile per essere davvero un bucaniere. "Capitano! C'è una nave all'orizzonte!!!!!!!!!" la voce di Daniel risuona chiara e forte dalla postazione di vedetta.una nave??? Di scatto ti giri verso l'oceano.iniziando a pregare.il mare è pieno di navi.non è detto che sia.insomma perché dovrebbe essere. "Blackie tutto bene?" ti chiede Will guardando la tua faccia sconvolta e preoccupata. "Lo spero ragazzo mio.lo spero." rispondi tu dirigendoti velocemente verso la plancia del timone dove Jack sta iniziando a scrutare l'orizzonte con il suo canocchiale. "Che nave è Jack?" gli chiedi appena arrivata. Nessuna risposta, Jack continua semplicemente a guardare il mare in direzione dell'imbarcazione. "JACK TI HO CHIESTO CHE DIAVOLO DI NAVE E' QUELLA!!!!" esclami attirando su di te l'attenzione di tutta la ciurma, il capitano si stacca dal cannocchiale fissandoti dubbioso. "Tesoro ti avevo sentito, non perdere la calma è solo una nave!" ti risponde ironicamente.tu gli prendi con forza il canocchiale dalla mano puntandolo verso i nuovi arrivati.un brivido.le tue paure.sta accadendo tutto di nuovo. "Jack.dì all'equipaggio di prepararsi a combattere." concludi senza staccare gli occhi dalla distesa blu dell'oceano. "Chi ci sta inseguendo Black?" la voce di Jack sembra tranquilla e per nulla preoccupata ma decisa a scoprire quello che sai. Ti giri facendo come per andartene ma la mano ferma del capitano ti blocca il polso costringendo i tuoi occhi a guardare nei suoi. "Se dovremo combattere voglio almeno sapere contro chi.potrei lasciar passare il fatto che non mi hai detto che qualcuno ci stava inseguendo ma desso non è il momento per i misteri chiaro bellezza? Dimmi che nave è quella, e fallo in fretta!" il pirata ubriaco e malizioso che eri abituata a trovarti davanti era scomparso.ora davanti a te c'è un capitano.arrabbiato, fiero, orgoglioso, deciso a difendere la sua nave con ogni mezzo, deciso a non lasciare a nessuno, nemmeno a te, la possibilità di nascondergli qualcosa.per un attimo, per un solo istante ti senti in colpa.perché non gli hai detto nulla? Ora che i suoi occhi così roventi sono puntati verso ti te, arrabbiati, irritati.capisci che hai sbagliato. "Quella.è la Sea Dragon Jack." rispondi finalmente riuscendo a malapena a mantenere lo sguardo su di lui.senti la sua mano stringersi sempre di più intorno al tuo polso fino a farti male, fino a fermare quasi il sangue. "E che cosa vuole questa nave da noi?" continua gelido e imperterrito. "La mappa e il diario.quella è la nave che ha affondato quella di mio padre.già quella volta erano interessati al tesoro, ma mio padre non aveva con se nessuno dei due, me li aveva consegnati poco prima di farmi salire su una scialuppa di salvataggio, e così non trovarorno nulla.non sapevano della mia esistenza, non sapevano che John Truman avesse una figlia e così non mi hanno mai cercata.ma ho paura che ora sappiano chi sono, cos'ho e cosa sto cercando." con un gesto di stizza Jack lascia andare il tuo polso girandosi di scatto verso l'equipaggio. "Armate i cannoni e preparatevi a combattere.quella nave ha intenzioni tutt'altro che amichevoli nei nostri confronti! Muovetevi branco di scansafatiche!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grida cercando di infondere coraggio alla ciurma per poi riportare la sua attenzione su di te. "TU VIENI CON ME ORA!" ordina prendendoti per un braccio e trascinandoti con forza sottocoperta fino alla sua cabina e sbattendo la porta dietro di voi. "POSSO SAPERE QUANDO DIAVOLO AVEVI INTEZIONE DI DIRMI DI QUELLA NAVE????" urla Jack. "Non ero sicura che ci stesse inseguendo." cerchi di difenderti. "NON ERI SICURA?? AVRESTI POTUTO AVVERTIRMI ALMENO.LA SEA DRAGON HAI UNA VAGA IDEA DELLA FAMA CHE HANNO QUEI PIRATI????" continua Jack riferendosi alle storie riguardo quella nave Bloodshot James il capitano era descritto come un pazzo, un carnefice, un uomo disposto solo ad uccidere, a farlo in qualunque modo. "Sì CHE CONOSCO LA LORO FAMA JACK, DANNAZIONI LI HO VISTI DISTRUGGERE LA NAVE DI MIO PADRE!!!!!!!!" urli mentre per la prima volta da anni senti le lacrime pungere pronte a sgorgare dai tuoi occhi, ti giri perché nessuno mai ti avrebbe vista piangere tanto meno il Capitano Jack Sparrow. "Li ho visti dare fuoco alla mia nave, li ho visti sgozzare l'intero equipaggio.so benissimo che razza di persone sono, sono pirati." continui senza guardarlo. "Avrei dovuto dirti che forse c'era qualcuno sulle nostre tracce ma." "Avresti dovuto dirmelo e basta!" ti interrompe Jack lasciandosi cadere pesantemente su una delle sedie. "Lo so." concludi uscendo dalla cabina, hai sbagliato.avresti dovuto dare a Jack la possibilità di preparare la sua nave all'attacco con un più ampio preavviso e non l'hai fatto.avresti dovuto affrontare la possibilità di una battaglia molto prima che quel puntino di facesse visibile all'orizzonte, ma non volevo ammettere di aver paura, e non lo vuoi ammettere nemmeno ora. Sali sul ponte, l'intero equipaggio è in fermento, c'è chi arma i cannoni, chi distribuisce spade e pistole, chi fissa semplicemente l'orizzonte. "Conosci quella nave?" ti chiede Will avvicinandosi a te. "Sì.e se fossi in te troverei ad Elizabeth un posto sicuro dove nascondersi, falla andare nella cabina di Jack" rispondi mentre lui annuisce andando sotto coperta per cercare di mettere al sicuro la moglie. Ora non vi resta che aspettare che quella nave si avvicini mentre proseguite la vostra rotta ma ancora una volta i venti non vis ono favorevoli e quello che prima era solo un puntino all'orizzonte ora è una presenza incombente sulla Perla.tra meno di un'ora vi avrebbero raggiunti. 


	9. Capitolo 9 Fuoco e Spade

Capitolo 9 - Fuoco e spade  
  
"Pirati! Armate i cannoni e FUOCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" la voce di Jack risuona ancora una volta sul ponte della Perla mentre l'equipaggio dà fuoco alle micce e fa partire un altro attacco. Anche la Sea Dragon sta rispondendo al fuoco e così nel giro di pochi istanti le palle di cannone raggiungono la Perla macinando il legno al loro passaggio. Da circa un'ora state combattendo in lontananza a colpi di cannone, sapete entrambi che tra poco si passerà all'attacco fisico le navi sono ora pericolosamente vicine. I pirati della Sea Dragon iniziano a lanciare cime e piattaforme per sbarcare sulla Perla, la prima orda di luridi combattenti sguaina le spade e il combattimento ha inizio. La nave è pervasa dallo stridente rumore del metallo che cozza contro il metallo, dagli spari delle pistole che si sono ormai sostituiti a quelli dei cannoni. Stai duellando con un individuo senza denti né capelli, gli infilzi la spada nell stomaco, cambiando poi obiettivo e rivolgendo la tua furia assassina verso un altro degli assalitori, intorno a te vedi Will, Jack, Daniel, Anna, tutti stanno combattendo per la vita e per l'onore.per la Perla e per la sopravvivenza. Dopo esserti liberata di un'altra decina di pirati nemici afferri con forza una delle cime atterrando saldamente sul ponte della Sea Dragon.ti guardi in torno, è quasi deserto, tutta l'azione è concentrata sulla Perla. Guardi la plancia del timone e lo vedi.Bloodshot James.fiero e sanguinario al comando della sua nave. "BLOODSHOT!!!!!!!!!!!" urli nella sua direzione mentre i suoi occhi si spostano incuriositi e ironici su di te "E' ME CHE STAI CERCANDO!!!!!!" continui "E di grazia chi saresti tu per essere l'oggetto delle mie ricerche?" ti risponde ridendo. "BLACK TRUMAN, LA FIGLIA DI JOHN TRUMAN!" rispondi fiera avanzando verso di lui con la spada sguainata. "TU??? La discendente del valoroso John Truman.uccidere te e il tuo branco di idioti sarà ancora più facile di quanto non lo sia stato affondare la nave di tuo padre!" ti risponde lui avanzando verso di te con la spada in mano. Il ponte della nave è vuoto e ci siete solo voi, voi e il rumore delle vostre spade che si incontrano stridendo ad ogni colpo. "Dammi la mappa bambolina e risparmierò il tuo equipaggio." ti intima Bloodshot mentre continuate a duellare. "VAI ALL'INFERNO!" gli rispondi mentre la sua risata roca si impadronisce delle tue orecchie. Vi staccate per un attimo allontanandovi l'uno dall'altra per studiare l'avversario, in quel momento la voce di Will arriva chiara e forte. "ELIZABETH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sposti il tuo sguardo sulla Perla e vedi che un gruppo di pirati ha preso Lizzy e l'ha portata a bordo della Sea Dragon, in pochi secondi anche Jack e Will sono arrivati sul ponte, e come per magia l'intera battaglia si è fermata mentre tutti fissando la piccola Lizzy con una lama puntata alla gola. Approfittando del momento di distrazione Bloodshot ti colpisce con l'elsa della sua spada proprio in testa, disarmandoti e facendoti cadere a terra. Con un gesto altrettanto fulmineo ti prende per i capelli facendoti alzare e puntando la sua spada al tuo stomaco. "Datemi la mappa!" intima rivolto verso Jack. "Sparrow, ci rivediamo alla fine.da Capitano a Capitano mio caro ti consiglierei di consegnarmi la mappa se non vuoi vedere la tua nave e il tuo equipaggio sul fondo dell'oceano..." "Jack non provarci non dargli nulla!" esclami tu guardando verso di lui. Il tuo sguardo si sofferma per un attimo sulla Perla.qualcosa di strano sta succedendo, il resto dell'equipaggio approfittando della situazione, dell'attenzione completamente concentrata su te e Bloodshot, si è liberato della maggior parte dei pirati della Sea Dragon, colpendoli silenziosamente alle spalle.forse c'è ancora una speranza..pensi spostando poi il tuo sguardo su Elizabeth e vedendo con gran sollievo che Evan ed Eliot hanno ucciso i pirati che la stavano minacciando. "BLOODSHOT.fossi in te smetterei di dare ordini non sei nella posizione migliore per farlo!" intimi con un sorriso ironico indicando con la mano verso la Perla. Anche Jack e Will si rendono finalmente conto della loro situazione di vantaggio e dell'ottimo lavoro svolto dalla ciurma. Bloodshot però ti prende ancora una volta per i capelli costringendoti ad avanzare fino al parapetto della sua nave. "Datemi la mappa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" urla il pirata ma subito dopo uno sparo rimbomba nell'aria e Bloodshot inzia a sanguinare dal petto.guardi dietro di lui e vedi Jack con in mano la sua pistola. "Non avrai quel tesoro." esclama il tuo nemico mentre con un ultimo sforzo infila la spada nel tuo stomaco. Senti la lama fredda penetrare dentro di te, mentre i tuoi occhi vitrei iniziano ad appannarsi porti le mani al ventre.mentre tutto diventa buio, mentre senti delle voci concitate attorno a te.poi il vuoto e la morsa stretta dell'acqua dell'oceano che ti avvolge portandoti via con sé. 


	10. Capitolo 10 La mia Preferita

Capitolo 10 - La mia preferita  
  
"Ascoltami piccola mia.ora prendi questo e sali su questa scialuppa e poi rema lontano più lontano che puoi senza mai guardarti indietro" la voce di tuo padre risuona chiara nelle tue orecchie mentre tu, con le lacrime agli occhi annuisci senza la forza di pronunciare nemmeno una parola. Sali riluttante sulla scialuppa che viene calata in mare e remi, remi più forte e velocemente che puoi, poi un boato.ti giri e vedi la nave di tuo padre andare a fuoco.poi lentamente gli abissi si impossessano di lei.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "Black.Black calmati.!" non capisci più nulla non sai dove sei, senti solo un gran fastidio all'altezza del ventre, apri gli occhi scatto cercando di metterti in una pisizione seduta ma una fitta lancinante allo stomaco ti impedisce di farlo... Ti guardi intorno e vedi una stanza.poi vedi Lizzy, Will, Jack e Anna. Il tuo respiro è pesante e la tua fronte sudata come il resto del tuo corpo a causa dell'incubo e del dolore. "Cosa.cosa diavolo è successo?" chiedi guardandoti intorno con un filo di voce. "Non ricordi nulla?" esclama Elizabeth avvicinandosi a te. Tu scuoti la testa. "La battaglia con la Sea Dragon, sei stata ferita e poi sei caduta in acqua.sei rimasta incosciente per più di una settimana." ti spiega la ragazza mentre qualche confuso ricordo comincia a prendere forma nella tua mente. "Ci hai fatto prendere un bello spavento dolcezza.quasi pensavamo che volessi abbandonarci qui alle prese con il tuo tesoro." interviene Jack sbucando da dietro Lizzy e sedendosi sul bordo del letto. "Ora devi riposare Balckie.ma possiamo portarti qualcosa prima?" chiede Anna che è rimasta ferma ai piedi del letto accanto a Will. "RUM?" chiedi tu. Jack scoppia a ridere guardandoti mentre Lizzy e Will ti rivolgono un occhiata sconvolta e incredula.Anna si gira semplicemente borbottando qualcosa, ridendo ed uscendo dalla stanza. "Hai rischiato di morire, sei rimasta incosciente per oltre una settimana e ti sembra il momento per del RUM????" esclama allibita Lizzy. "Una volta una persona molto saggia mi ha detto che è sempre il momento per il rum!" rispondi tu ridendo, provocandoti un gran fastidio allo stomaco. "Non posso neanche ridere almeno fatemi bere!" ti lamenti cercando di trovare una posizione un po' più comoda. "Io non capisco tu." "Dai Lizzy andiamo.non risolverai nulla stando qui a discutere con lei!" interviene Will ridendo e conducendo sua moglie, ancora brontolante fuori dalla cabina. "Vuoi davvero del Rum?" ti chiede Jack che nel frattempo è rimasto buono e zitto seduto sul letto. "Perché no Capitano?" rispondi tu chiudendo poi gli occhi per riposarli.a parte tutto ti senti davvero esausta. "Direi che è meglio che tu ti riposi invece." continua lui. "Da quando in qua sai cos'è meglio per me?" aggiungi ironica. "Da quando abbiamo rischiato di perderti per le tue manie di protagonismo.ti sei catapultata da sola sul ponte della Sea Dragon, sei fortunata ad essere ancora tutta intera." dice lui in tono di rimprovero. "E' strano Jack sembra quasi che tu sia stato preoccupato per me!" rispondi ridacchiando e tornando a chiudere gli occhi. "Beh sarebbe stato un problema per me trovare da solo il tesoro, non consoco quella mappa bene come te!" esclama lui prontamente con un tono vagamente.imbarazzato? No Jack Sparrow imbarazzato, non è possibile!!! A poco a poco senti che ti stai riaddormentando.socchiudi per un attimo gli occhi. "Jack mi dispiace di non averti detto nulla della Sea Dragon." bisbigli mentre ormai stai cadendo nuovamente tra le braccia del sonno. "Lascia stare dolcezza, litigheremo su questo particolare un'altra volta" risponde lui sorridendo ed alzandosi dal letto; stai per abbandonare definitivamente la realtà quando seti le labbra di Jack posarsi sulla tua fronte per darti la buonanotte, "Vedi di rimetterti presto, ho bisogno di qualcuno con cui discutere ed arrabbiarmi, e tu sei la mia preferita.!" riesci a sentire poco prima di addormentarti definitivamente. 


	11. Capitolo 11 Che noia

Capitolo 11 - Che noia  
  
Allora lasciatemi premettere una cosa prima di leggere questo capitolo.non ho nemmeno idea di come mi sia venuto in mente di scriverlo visto che con la trama non ha nulla a che fare, è una piccola parentesi, un piccolo quadretto che ho pensato di inserire e che non sono sicura lascerò nella storia, ma siccome mi sento in colpa per non aver tempo di andare avanti con la storia causa studio, lo posto, per darvi almeno un piccolo aggiornamento! In questo periodo ho molto da fare all'università e quindi non trovo né il tempo né l'ispirazione per scrivere ma non preoccupatevi andrò avanti con la storia, sono solo in pausa, non l'ho certamente abbandonata.beh ora vi lascio a questo capitoletto, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se secondo voi è il caso di toglierlo dalla storia perché è inutile o se vi piacerebbe che lo lasciassi! Aspetto le vostre opinioni!!!  
  
Capitano Dreamy  
  
"Basta! Insomma non potete obbligarmi a rimanere chiusa qui.siete dei negrieri! Jack lo so che mi stai ascoltando apri questa porta.LIZZY dai ti prego.WILL.ANNA.e su dai ragazzi apriteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" batti per un ultima volta sulla porta della tua cabina e poi te ne ritorni sconsolata verso il letto.ti stanno tenendo prigioniera.sono passate ormai due settimane da quando sei stata ferita, una da quando ti sei risvegliata, stai bene, beh relativamente considerando che una spada ti ha trafitto lo stomaco, ma ti senti decisamente meglio e non ne puoi più di rimanere rinchiusa lì dentro.ma non c'è stato verso di comvincere nessuno. Jack in qualità di capitano ha ordinato alla ciurma di vietarti categoricamente di uscire perché devi riposare, Will ed Elizabeth si sono detti perfettamente d'accordo con lui, lo stesso vale per Anna e per qualunque essere vivente a bordo della Perla. Tu stai iniziando ad annoiarti e a comportati come una bambina viziata e rompiscatole.le hai provate tutte per convincere gli altri a lasciarti uscire ma ormai hai quasi perso le speranze e così anche oggi dopo aver provato nuovamente a forzare la serratura della porta, che Jack ha provveduto a far rinforzare, e dopo aver urlato contro chiunque si trovasse a passare davanti alla tua cabina, ti sei finalmente arresa. "Uffa!" esclami lasciandoti cadere sul letto "Ouch!!!!!!" la grazia non è mai stata una delle tue doti più sviluppate e in quegli ultimi giorni avevi maledetto la tua educazione da pirata.con la ferita che ti faceva un male cane ad ogni tuo movimento. è in realtà il primo giorno in cui riesci ad alazarti da sola dal letto senza sentirti svenire per il dolore al fianco e forse gli altri hanno pure ragione a tenerti chiusa lì.ma tu ti stai annoiando così tanto. Ti guardi intorno.quella che una volta era la cabina di Jack ora è diventata la tua cabina praticamente, dopo che sei stata ferita ti hanno portato lì per curarti e medicarti e da quel giorno non te ne sei più andata.fissi i numerosi armadi e bauli sparsi disordinatamente ovunque. "Beh devo pure trovarlo un modo per occupare il tempo!" esclami parlando a te stessa e alzandoti.se non volevano farti uscire ne avrebbero pagato le conseguenze.pensi aprendo uno dei bauli per terra ed iniziando a rovistare tra le cose di Jack.lì dentro c'era di tutto.se ogni baule o armadio di quella cabina era così pieno di cianfrusaglie.beh con tua immensa gioia avevi trovato qualcosa da fare per occupare il tempo.  
  
****MOOOOOOLTE ORE DOPO******** "Wow.erano anni che non vedevo niente di simile.!" esclami ammirando l'ennesimo oggetto strano ed inutile trovato nel baule spalancato davanti a te.la cabina è diventata una sorta di campo di battaglia, ci sono cianfrusaglie ovunque, spade, mappe, canocchiali, pistole, gioielli, candele, coltelli, cinture, stivali, una scacchiera che in un primo momento ti era sembrata inutile perché priva degli scacchi, ma poi, rovistando in giro sei addirittura riuscita a recuperare tutti i pezzi, un numero spropositato di bottiglie di rhum - piene e vuote - nascoste in ogni dove (soprattutto sotto il letto e dentro l'armadio che occupava la parete sinistra), un paio di abiti da donna che sembrano essere anche molto costosi (non hai potuto fare a meno di pensare che se si trovano lì ora qualche donna doveva essere entrata nella cabina indossandoli.l'unica cosa che non capivi era come ne fosse uscita visto che i vestiti erano rimasti ben chiusi nei bauli), curiosamente hai trovato anche un set di boccette ed essenze per il make-up femminile (hai volutamente evitato di domandarti cosa Jack ci facesse con quelle).e molte molte altre cose. Nell'arco di un paio di secondi senti la serratura della pesante porta della cabina scattare, non fai nemmeno a tempo a girarti che Jack entra rimanendo allibito da tutta quella confusione.d'istinto nascondi l'oggetto che tieni in mano dietro la schiena quasi sperando che il Capitano non si accorga di tutte le altre cose che giacciono ordinate e non sul pavimento. Sul viso ti si stampa la classica espressione di chi è stato colto con le mani nel sacco.cerchi di sorridere a Jack che si guarda sconsolato intorno. "Spero che tu abbia una valida spiegazione per tutto questo." esclama fermando finalmente il suo sguardo su di te. "Mi state tenendo prigioniera e mi stavo annoiando.!" rispondi tu con il tono di voce più dolce ed innocente possibile.temevi che Jack sarebbe andato su tutte le furie e non eri nelle condizioni per affrontare una lotta ad armi pari. Vedi il Capitano muovere qualche passo in giro per la cabina, poi fermarsi e raccogliere un foglio da per terra. "Dannazione.erano mesi che cercavo questo foglio.posso sapere dov'era?" ti chiede "Secondo baule sotto la finestra, sotterrato da sei spade, una bussola, quattro pistole, due camice, una palla di cannone, alcuni proiettili e un canocchiale" rispondi come se avessi catalogato ogni singolo oggetto presente nella stanza in quel momento.ricevendo un'occhiata divertita e ammirata dal tuo interlocutore. "Buono a sapersi." continua sedendosi su una delle sedie rimirando il foglio tra le sue mani. "Davvero non sei arrabbiato per il fatto che ho rovistato in ogni angolo della tua cabina?" gli chiedi stupita alzandoti goffamente in piedi e tenendo una mano sulla ferita. "In realtà non sono per niente arrabbiato.sono ammirato.dal nulla sei riuscita a creare la più gran confusione a cui mi sia mai trovato di fronte.!" risponde sorridendo. "Già lo so.è una delle mie doti nascoste." continui raccogliendo da per terra una delle bottiglie di rhum trovate nel corso della tua ispezione, stappandola e bevendone un sorso. "A quanto pare stai decisamente meglio." continua sarcastico Jack mentre prendi posto al tavolo di fronte a lui. "Ma certo, sto bene, ve l'ho detto no che non è il caso di tenermi rinchiusa qui dentro!" esclami tu cogliendo l'occasione per perorare la tua causa. "E' inutile che ci provi ancora, abbiamo deciso che te ne starai buona qui dentro ancora per un paio di giorni per non correre rischi inutili." ti risponde lui. "UFFA!!!" sbuffi bevendo un altro sorso di rhum e facendo finta di mettere il broncio alzandoti e tornando a stenderti a letto non senza qualche difficoltà o qualche "Ouch" sfuggito durante la manovra a causa della ferita. "Lo vedi che non sei ancora guarita?" esclama Jack in tono di sfida, in tutta risposta tu ti giri su un fianco dandogli le spalle e chiudi gli occhi, non l'avresti mai ammesso ma ogni più piccolo movimento ti costava un grandissimo sforzo e dispendio di energia, qualunque movimento era per te fonte di dolore. Senti qualche rumore e i passi di Jack in giro per la cabina ma non hai voglia di aprire gli occhi e guardare fino a quando non senti qualcosa pesare sul letto esattamente accanto a te. Finalmente apri gli occhi e trovi Jack disteso accanto a te con quegli occhi di cioccolata fissi nei tuoi. "Non hai una nave da comandare capitano?" gli chiedi sorridendo. "Sono Capitano per qualcosa, ho chi lavora per me!" ti risponde lui mentre tu richiudi un attimo gli occhi. Senti le braccia di Jack scivolare attorno alla tua vita e tirarti un po' più vicino a sé, mentre d'istinto nascondi il tuo viso tra il collo e la spalla del capitano. "Proprio sicuro che non posso uscire da questa stanza Jack?" gli chiedi nell'ultimo disperato tentativo di riguadagnare la tua libertà. "Adesso come adesso te lo puoi scordare tesoro, ne riparliamo a tempo debito." ti risponde lui con quel solito tono seducente e profondo. Ti arrendi all'evidenza che non l'avresti convinto a lasciarti uscire.o meglio ti arrendi alle braccia di Jack che ti tengono pericolosamente stretta a lui, ti arrendi al calore del suo corpo contro il tuo.ti arrendi inevitabilmente a Jack Sparrow, rimanendo lì abbracciata a lui come una bambina in cerca di protezione. 


	12. Capitolo 12 Terraaa!

Capitolo 12 - Terraaa!  
  
Finalmente ti hanno lasciata uscire, dopo un'altra settimana di reclusione sei finalmente sul ponte con la brezza che ti accarezza il viso, stai fissando il tramonto che si spegne placido all'orizzonte.sperando di vedere l'Isla di Navarro spuntare da un momento all'altro. Siete in viaggio da molto tempo ormai e dovreste essere decisamente vicini alla vostra meta secondo le indicazioni della mappa e del diario del vecchio leggendario pirata.quasi come se qualcuno ti avesse letto nel pensiero un urlo squarcia il silenzio della Perla "TERRAAAAAA!" dalla sua postazione di vedetta Daniel agita vistosamente le braccia indicando qualcosa esattamente davanti a voi. Inizi a scalare l'albero maestro più in fretta possibile raggiungendo una posizione che ti permette di scorgere all'orizzonte la vaga sagoma di un isola che va delineandosi sempre di più. Accanto a te sale anche Jack con il canocchiale in mano, rimane fisso a scrutare il mare per qualche secondo prima di scoppiare a ridere "Ci siamo dolcezza, quella è l'isola del nostro tesoro, sembra che siamo riusciti a trovarla dopo tutto.!" esclama euforico. Sorridi senza dire niente, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su quel puntino che si avvicina velocemente grazie al vento forte e favorevole alla vostra rotta, probabilmente sareste riusciti ad attraccare quella stessa notte e forse, già l'indomani avresti avuto tra le mani il tuo prezioso tesoro e con quello la possibilità di riottenere finalmente quella parte della tua vita che avevi rinchiuso in un cassetto per troppo tempo. "Ci siamo Capitano.a quanto pare ci siamo!" bisbigli coem in trance senza staccare gli occhi da quella distesa azzurra macchiata d'arancio dal sole ormai quasi completamente tramontato, che ti separa dall'isola. "Forza scansafatiche! Voglio essere a terra entro stanotte quindi muovetevi, al lavoro!!!!!!!!" grida il capitano alla ciurma che sembra essersi animata di una nuova vitalità dopo aver capito che ormai la vostra meta è vicina. Tu e Jack scendete dall'albero. "E così quella è la nostra isola misteriosa." esclama Elizabeth venendovi incontro. "Già Lily, se i nostri calcoli sono giusti, e credimi lo sono, quella è l'Isla di Navarro, e lì da qualche parte c'è nascosto il suo tesoro.!" le rispondi con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto. "Forza signori, venite nella mia cabina, dobbiamo discutere delle ultime cose prima di attraccare." esclama Jack seguendo Liz e Will che si sono già avviati sottocoperta, ti incammini anche tu ma prima lanci un ultimo lungo sguardo all'orizzonte. "Deve esserci qualcosa di davvero importante per te su quell'isola." ti dice Jack fermandosi un attimo e venendoti vicino. Tu annuisci mentre ti giri verso di lui, un sorriso sincero si è aperto sul suo viso, come se fosse davvero contento di essere arrivato lì, e non solo per la sua quota del tesoro, ma per tanti altri motivi. Arrivati nella cabina di Jack vi sedete tutti al tavolo e tu e lui vi impossessate di una bottiglia di Rhum mentre i due coniugi Turner vi guardano ridendo, rimanete lì a discutere fino a sera inoltrata finchè qualcuno non viene a bussare alla porta della cabina del Capitano. "Capitano, siamo arrivati nei pressi dell'isola." esclama Gibbs entrando. "Perfetto!" risponde Jack compiaciuto "Signori procediamo all'ancoraggio!" continua alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi sul ponte, seguito da te e dagli altri. L'isola è lì pacifica e tranquilla davanti ai vostri occhi. "Jack non penso sia il caso di sbarcare già stasera, con il buio" suggerisci raggiungendo il Capitano sulla plancia del timone, lui ti rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo. "E' buio e non ho idea di cosa potremmo incontrare mentre cerchiamo la caverna del tesoro, penso sia meglio aspettare le luci dell'alba, ormai siamo qui e non mi pare saggio correre rischi inutili" gli spieghi. "AH.tu sei troppo prudente tesoro! Ma questa volta devo darti ragione" sorride lui dando alla ciurma le esatte indicazioni per l'ancoraggio ed ordinando a una parte degli uomini di prendere le scialuppe e di fare un giro dell'isola per precauzione "Stazioneremo qui stanotte e domattina ci metteremo alla ricerca della caverna" continua rivolto verso di te. "Mi sembra l'idea migliore!" concordi iniziando a scendere verso il ponte quando la mano di Jack ti afferra il polso trattedendoti. "Beh a quanto pare abbiamo una notte di riposo davanti a noi qualche idea su come passare tutto questo tempo libero?" ti chiede con quello sguardo pericoloso e intrigante negli occhi mentre porta il suo corpo dannatamente vicino al tuo. "Stai pensando a qualcosa di particolare Capitano?" lo stuzzichi mantendendo con lui un magentico contatto visivo. "Sì e no dolcezza." ti risponde prima di poggiare le sue labbra sul tuo collo. "Jack.il tuo intero equipaggio probabilmente sta guardando noi!" ridi cercando di ignorare il contatto fisico con lui ma fallendo miseramente. "Beh allora facciamoli divertire no?" risponde lui.la classica risposta da Jack Sparrow pensi.altro non ti saresti potuta aspettare da lui. Gli prendi il mento tra l'indice e il pollice della tua mano destra spostando il suo viso esattamente davanti al tuo. "Controlla che sia tutto a posto qui sul ponte, io ti aspetto in cabina!" sorridi girando i tacchi e lasciando un ghignante Jack Sparrow alle tue spalle. Appena scesa sottocoperta senti le voci euforiche degli uomini rimasti a bordo, anche loro felici di aver finalmente raggiunto quell'isola che cominciava a essere per voi solo un miraggio.continui dritta fino alla cabina di Jack, entrando e richiudendo la porta alle tue spalle. Lasci cadere pesantemente sul tavolo la tua spada e le tue pistole, poi ti togli gli stivali neri riponendoli in un angolo e ti spazzoli i capelli sciogliendoli dalla bandana che porti legata in testa. Ormai fuori è buio e così accendi un paio di candele e la lampada ad olio (ndr esistevano all'epoca vero?) sul comodino, poi apri leggermente la finestra che si trova sulla destra della cabina facendo entrare la brezza e con essa anche le risate dei pirati che probabilmente erano già intenti ad ubriacarsi sul ponte. Senti la porta aprirsi "L'isola non è grande i tuoi uomini dovrebbero essere di ritorn." esclami iniziando a girarti verso l'entrata ma prima di riuscire finire la frase la bocca di Jack si chiude sulla tua e il suo corpo spinge il tuo con prepotenza contro la parete della cabina. Rimani senza parole senza pensieri per qualche secondo senza capire assolutamente niente se non che non riesci a capacitarti di come le tue gambe riescano ancora a reggerti in piedi invece di farti crollare a terra a causa di quel bacio tanto inaspettato quanto sorprendente. Le tue mani hanno preso a muoversi come in trance lungo la schiena di Jack per scendere poi fino a sclacciargli la cintura con la pistola e la spada facendola cadere pesantemente e rumorosamente sul pavimento. Senti inve le sue mani scorrere lungo il tuo corpo fermandosi sotto i fianchi ed alzandoti di peso, fino a farti ritrovare in braccio al tuo Capitano con le gambe attorno alla sua vita. Lui si muove barcollando verso il letto dove vi lasciate cadere e. "CAPITANO!" la voce di Evan risuona da fuori della porta. "DANNAZIONE" mugugna Jack in tono molto minaccioso senza muoversi. "COSA DIAVOLO SUCCEDE EVAN!" ruggisce evidentemente scocciato. "Capitano sono tornati gli uomini dall'ispezione alle coste dell'isola penso che sia meglio che venga fuori a quanto pare c'è un problema." spiega il pirata senza osare però entrare nella cabina. "DANNATI PIRATI." esclama Jack a denti stretti "Sarò sul ponte tra poco." risponde. "Il dovere ti chiama Capitano" scherzi guardandolo. "Ci metto un secondo tu non osare muoverti da questo letto chiaro dolcezza?" ti dice Jack alzandosi in piedi. "Vai al diavolo io vengo con te a vedere cosa succede è il mio tesoro quello di cui stiamo parlando!" sbotti tu alzandoti. "Punto primo è il nostro tesoro.punto secondo.tu rimani la donna più insopportabile che abbia mai conosciuto!" ti risponde lui dandoti un ultimo bacio prima di uscire dalla cabina. 


	13. Capitolo 13 La Black Death

Capitolo 13 - La Black Death  
  
"SPERO PER VOI CHE CI SIA UN PROBLEMA DAVVERO MOLTO GROSSO!!!" esclama Jack facendo la sua entrata in scena sul ponte evidentemente irritato dalla precedente interruzione. "C'è una nave sull'altro lato dell'isola e non una nave qualunque Capitano." esclama Clayton che era andato in avanscoperta con altri uomini, fissando.te. "Che nave?" chiede Jack spazientito. "Beh Capitano.lo so che sembra impossibile." continua Clay sempre guardandoti, ".ma la nave ancorata dal lato opposto dell'isola è la Black Death, la seconda nave di John Truman." conclude il pirata senza staccare da te i suoi occhi. Senti un tuffo al cuore.o meglio quasi una pugnalata.la Black Death.già in mare, già lì? Non è possibile.insomma.cosa diavolo ci fa già allo scoperto? Jack si gira a fissarti e tu non sai cosa dire.non sai come ragire, non sai cosa fare. "La nave di tuo padre era stata affondata no?" ti chiede il Capitano. "Sì." rispondi tu in preda al panico "Ma mio padre comandava due navi, la Morning Star, che venne affondata e la Black Death.che." "Che? Cosa ci fa lì una delle navi di tuo padre?" ti incalza Jack spazientito. "Non dovrebbe essere lì, non dovrebbe essere già in mare!" esclami tu esasperata. "Già IN MARE? COSA DIAVOLO STAI DICENDO." Per l'ennesima volta guardi Jack, per l'ennesima volta sai che è arrivato il momento di dirgli la verità che gli hai tenuto nascosta. "Possiamo andare nella tua cabina Jack?" gli chiedi e lui annuisce precedendoti sotto coperta mentre Liz e Will vi seguono. Vi ritrovate ancora una voltra tra le 4 pareti della stanza di Jack e dopo che gli altri si sono seduti e sono rimasti per qualche eterno secondo in silenzio a fissarti tu inizi a parlare. "Mio padre non stava cercando il tesoro di Navarro quando la nostra nave fu affondata.a dire la verità l'avevamo già trovato e stavamo facendo ritorno proprio da quast'isola." esclami camminando nervosamente su e giù per la cabina "Lui sospettava che Bloodshot James avrebbe cercato di attaccarci e così decise di ripartire da quest'isola solo con la Morning Star, nascondendo qui la Black Death la sua seconda nave, per cercare di limitare.beh le perdite, la nascose in una caverna adiacente a quella principale dove giace il tesoro, una caverna facilmente accessibile dalla costa se la si conosce ma in realtà molto ben nascosta perché raggiungibile solo dopo un'intricato labirinto di cunicoli. Un posto impossibile da trovare senza le dovute indicazioni." ti fermi per un attimo guardando gli altri "Ti ricordi Jack quando ti ho detto che di tutto il tesoro a me interessava principalmente un medaglione?" gli chiedi e lui annuisce, mentre lo guardi ti stupisci nel vedere che nei suoi occhi non c'è rabbia come ti saresti aspettata dopo tutte le tue bugie ma solo curiosità. "Beh in quel medaglione ci sono.c'erano le indicazioni per raggiungere la Black Death.ma si vede che qualcuno l'ha trovato prima di me e si è preso la nave di mio padre." concludi. "Dimmi solo una cosa Black.perché non mi hai raccontato questa storia fin dall'inizio." ti chiede Jack in tono serio quasi solenne. "Perché sei un pirata, perché all'inizio non ti conoscevo e pensavo che avresti cercato di prenderti la Black Death, quando ho capito che questo non sarebbe mai potuto succedere ho pensato che forse.beh che ormai era inutile farti capire che ti avevo mentito un'altra volta." rispondi tu con tutta la sincerità possibile. "Forse questa volta non posso nemmeno biasimarti.hai tutelato i tuoi interessi, e questa è la prima cosa che un pirata deve fare." esclama lui con una specie di sorriso in volto. "beh a quanto pare prima di arrivare al nostro tesoro dobbiamo scoprire chi ha trovato la nave di tuo padre.prima di te.dirò ai miei uomini di tenerla d'occhio e domani mattina le andremo incontro." conclude Jack alzandosi. "beh.se questo è quanto.noi.andiamo a dormire!" interviene Elizabeth prendento Will per mano ed augurandovi la buonanotte mentre esce dalla stanza. "Allora non sei arrabbiato?" chiedi a Jack un po' titubante. "No.capisco quello che hai fatto e perché l'hai fatto" ti risponde lui con franchezza alzandosi dalla sedia "Ma abbiamo deciso che a questo penseremo domani mattina no? Se non ricordo male io e te avevamo una discussione in sospeso." continua avvicinandosi a te. "Non ricordi male per niente capitano." sorridi iniziando a baciarlo. 


	14. Capitolo 14 Fedele fino alla morte

Capitolo 14 - Fedele fino alla morte  
  
Quando le prima luci dell'alba illuminano l'orizzonte il ponte della Perla è già pieno di vita e di movimento, il piano è stato deciso, metà dell'equipaggio si sarebbe avvicinato alla Black Death sulle scialuppe per vedere chi ne aveva preso il comando, l'altra metà sarebbe rimasta a bordo della Perla pronta ad intervenire in caso di necessità. Sono state calate le 4 scialuppe e tu sei sulla prima, con Jack Will e altri 3 pirati, state seguendo l'alta costa rocciosa che vi permette di rimanere nascosti alla vista della Black Death per tutto il vostro tragitto. Siete ormai arrivati ai piedi dell'imponente nave che non puoi fare a meno di guardare con amore ammirazione, era pur sempre una delle navi di tuo padre.l'avresti fatta pagare cara al cane che aveva osato prenderne il comando prima di te! "Ok andiamo!" bisbiglia Jack lanciando la propria cima oltre il parapetto della nave ed inziando a salire con il suo pugnale tra i denti, tu, Will e un'altra decina di pirati seguite il suo esempio trovandovi in pochi secondi sul ponte della Black, da soli. La nave sembra deserta, abbandonata a se stessa, nessuno al timone, nessuno in giro.lasci vagare il tuo sguardo su ogni centimetro dell'imbarcazione, come se ogni trave di legno potesse ridarti un ricordo, un momento della tua vita vissuta. Guardi verso la porta che conduce sotto coperta e con la spada sguainata facendo segno agli altri di fare silenzio inizia a scendere gli scalini. In fondo al corridoio esattamente davanti a te c'è la cabina del capitano, la porta è socchiusa e una luce fioca si intravvede.la apri silenziosamente con cautela brandendo in una mano la pistola e nell'altra la tua spada, una figura è seduta al tavolino curva su un mucchio di scartoffie, sembra un uomo abbastanza vecchio, in quel momento vi sta dando le spalle. "Girati con le mani in vista, chi diavolo sei e cosa ci fai su questa nave!" esclami puntandogli contro la pistola. L'uomo si gira e il tuo sguardo incontra i suoi occhi, due occhi stanchi, di un'azzurro sbiadito quasi grigio, segnati dalla vita e dalle difficoltà. "Michael." come in un sogno lasci cadere a terra la tua pistola ed anche la spada correndo verso l'uomo che si è appena rivelato a te e al resto della ciurma della Perla.Michael, il più fedele tra gli uomini di tuoi padre. "Black seitu? Sei proprio tu?" chiede incredulo abbracciandoti "Dannazione credevo fossi morta!" "Io credevo che tu fossi morto il giorno in cui la Morning Star è affondata.come hai fatto a salvarti?" "Sono rimasto attaccato a un pezzo della nostra vecchia nave, finchè un altro vascello non mi ha visto e non mi ha tratto in salvo.Non posso credere che sei qui e che sei tu davvero.!" continua l'uomo quasi con le lacrime agli occhi. "Sono qui.sono qui ora!" lo rassicuri tu abbracciandolo. "Tieni, questo è tuo!" ti dice mettendoti tra le mani il medaglione di tuo padre con le indicazioni per raggiungere la Black Death "Mi dispiace di averlo usato prima di te, ma non sapevo dov'eri o se c'eri ancora e così sono ventuo a prendere la nave, per cercarti." "Grazie Micheal.!" rispondi tu rimirando lo splendido gioiello e mettendotelo al collo. Ti volti verso gli altri sapendo di dover loro delle spiegazioni. "Lui è Micheal Whileman, il più fedele dei pirati di mio padre." esclami "Fedele per sempre, fedele fino alla morte!" aggiunge lui con un sorriso. "Michael lascia che ti presenti il Capitano Jack Sparrow e parte del suo equipaggio" continui introducendo il vecchio uomo al resto dei tuoi compagni. "Jack portiamo la Black Death accanto alla Perla, poi scenderemo a terra e ti porterò alla caverna del tesoro" esclami rivolta al capitano. "Perfetto dolcezza!" concorda lui tornando sul ponte insieme a te e agli altri uomini; dopo aver ancorato la TUA nave accanto alla Perla tornate di nuovo sulle scialuppe e navigate verso terra, verso l'isola, verso il tesoro. 


	15. Capitolo 15 Tesori e addii

Capitolo 15 - Tesori e addii  
  
Sei sulla stessa barca di Jack e vedi il suo sguardo compiaciuto. "E così siamo alla fine Sparrow.stai finalmente per avere il tuo tesoro!" sorridi. "Già a quanto pare dolcezza alla fine ce l'abbiamo fatta, tu hai la tua nave, io la mia parte di tesoro" conviene lui con quel tono a lui così congeniale. La tua avventura sta finendo sei stata sulla Perla per quasi 3 mesi, ma ora la tua decisione l'hai già presa, ti sei già convinta che è l'unica decisione che puoi prendere e ora che hai ritrovato la tua Black Death, hai avuto un ulteriore conferma.sai quello che devi fare per te stessa e non solo per te stessa.cacci per la milionesima volta quel pensiero dalla tua testa, così come l'hai cacciato nelle ultime settimane, sperando così di riuscire a cacciare anche le tue paure. Arrivati a terra scendete dalle scialuppe, tu e Jack dirigete il gruppo tra gli alberi dell'isola fino all'entrata di una caverna immersa nel verde. "Siamo arrivati!" esclami entrando nella spelonca seguita dall'equipaggio della Perla, dopo aver attraversato una serie di tunnel una enorme "sala" si apre davanti a voi, una sala piena d'oro e di qualunque altra cosa la mente umana possa anche soltanto immaginare. "DANNAZIONE BLACK.mi avevi detto che questo tesoro era consistente ma.non mi immaginavo niente di simile!" esclama Jack ridendo. Lui e suoi pirati inziano a prelevare la loro parte del tesoro e a portarla sulla Perla, lo stesso Capitano ha convenuto sul fatto che caricare sulla nave la metà di quel tesoro sarebbe stato impossibile e che invece si sarebbe "accontentato" della quantità d'oro che sarebbe riuscito a far entrare nelle stive della Perla.  
  
E' passata una settimana da quando siete arrivati all'Isola di Navarro, e siete ancora ancorati lì, Jack ci sta mettendo una vita per scegliere i pezzi del tesoro da caricare e tu, aiutata dalla ciurma della Perla, stai mettendo un po' a posto la tua nave, preparandola a prendere seriamente il largo, avee deciso di ripartire l'indomani e tu non hai ancora comunicato a nessuno, se non al vecchio, caro Micheal, la tua decisione. In questo momento ti trovi nella cabina di Jack, sei seduta al tavolo, da sola a bere qualcosa e a guardare il mare fuori dalla finestra cercando di ricacciare nuovamente le tue paure, cercando di trovare il coraggio per accettare la tua scelta. La porta si apre e Jack entra nella stanza. "Domani finalmente ripartiremo per Tortuga!" esclama euforico sedendosi al tavolo, di fronte a te, tu abbozzi un sorriso, forzato e lui continua a fissarti quasi incuriosito. "Io non verrò a Tortuga con voi Jack!" esordisci senza il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. "Cosa?" sbotta lui "Dolcezza non capisco cosa stai dicendo!" ride quasi tu fossi pazza. "Io, Micheal e la Black Death non verremo a Tortuga con voi, abbiamo deciso di dirigerci dalla parte opposta verdo Port North" continui seria con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto "Andremo a cercare un'equipaggio, la maggior parte degli uomini di mio padre erano originari di lì, forse ci sono ancora le loro famiglie." "Ma che fretta hai? Vieni a Tortuga con noi, anche lì potrai trovare una ciurma." aggiunge Jack un po' sconcertato. "Credimi Jack è meglio per tutti che ognuno vada per la sua strada." continui tu trovando finalmente il coraggio di guardarlo in qurgli occhi color cioccolata e trovandoli completamente inespressivi, privi di ogni emozione nei tuoi confronti. "Io non ti capisco." sbotta lui alzandosi di scatto "Fa' come vuoi, buon viaggio Capitano Truman!" esclama a voce molto alta girandosi di scatto verso di te. "Se pensi che sia meglio così fallo ma non chiedermi di crederti quando dici che è meglio per tutti." conclude uscendo dalla cabina e sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle. Senti il mondo crollarti addosso, ma ti ripeti ancora una volta che non c'è altro da fare, ti alzi uscendo dalla stanza per andare a parlare a Liz e Will, per dire anche loro che te stai per andare. E' molto tardi quando finalmente i coniugi Turner ti lasciano andare, dopo aver cercato in tutti i modi di convincerti a non partire, guardi la porta della cabina che dividi con Anna ma passi oltre entrando silenziosamente nella stanza di Jack, lui è già a letto, probabilmente sta già dormendo, ti sfili gli stivali e ti stendi accanto a lui rimandendo con gli occhi aperti a fissarlo prima di addormentarti con impressa nella mente l'immagine di quel viso meraviglioso.  
  
E' ancora buio quando ti svegli, ti alzi dal letto facendo attenzione a non svegliare il Capitano e recuperi tutte le tue cose in giro per la cabina, poi ti fermi e lo fissi. "Mi dispiace Jack.ma se tu sapessi.diresti anche tu che è l'unica decisione possibile." bisbigli prima di uscire dalla porta e dalla vita di Jack Sparrow. Micheal è già sul ponte della Black Death, lo raggiungi ed iniziate a prepararvi per partenza.il sole è appena sorto quando la tua nave inizia a dirigersi velocemente verso l'orizzonte. E tu se lì al timone che guardi avanti senza il coraggio di voltarti, davanti a te vedi soltanto il mare e cerchi di non pensare ad altro.cerchi di dimenticare perché ormai la tua avventura è finita, anche se una ancora più grande si sta per aprire davanti a te. 


	16. Capitolo 16 Epilogo le ragioni si spie...

Capitolo 16 - Epilogo - le ragioni si spiegano  
  
"Ciurma, andate, bevete e divertitevi, cercate di non combinare troppi casini e tornate qui tra una settimana esatta, non un giorno di più o sarete lasciati a terra!" esclami dall'alto della tua posizione vicino al timone all'equipaggio della Black Death ricevendo urla e fischi di approvazione da tutti. Sono passati ormai 5 anni da quando hai ritrovato la nave di tuo padre e ne sei diventata il Capitano, la Black Death si è fatta conoscere e tu e la tua ciurma vi siete fatti una temibile fama in giro per i Caraibi. Sei appena approdata a Tortuga, è la prima volta che ci metti piede da quando hai recuperato la tua nave, l'ultima volta che ci sei stata hai conosciuto Jack, Jack Sparrow e ti sei imbarcata sulla Perla Nera.quanto tempo è passato, non hai più rivisto nessuno della vecchia ciurma, né il Capitano né Will, né Liz, hai mantenuto la promessa di startene lontana da quei posti per un po' di tempo, per ben 5 anni; certo la lontananza non ti ha impedito di pensare a loro continuamente, soprattutto a Jack, soprattutto ogni volta che. "Mamma!!!!!!!!!!!!" i passi veloci e la voce squillante di John risuonano per la nave mentre sale in fretta le scale per venirti vicino. "Hey!" esclami prendendolo in braccio, tuo figlio, un magnifico bambino di quasi 5 anni, lo guardi abbracciandolo forte e ancora una volta la vista di quegli occhi ti fa pensare a Jack, gli stessi occhi di cioccolata, profondi e misteriosi. "Mamma possiamo andare a fare un giro? Non l'ho mai visto questo posto, è il posto dei pirati, io voglio vedere tutti i pirati!!!!" ti chiede mentre lo riposi a terra e vi incamminate sottocoperta. "Certo! Aspettami qui ok? Io vado a prendere una cosa in cabina e torno!" gli rispondi lasciandolo sul ponte. Sorridi pensando a quanto è vivace, curioso, a quanto sia importante per te, a quanto, ogni volta che lo guardi ti ricordi di suo padre, in ogni espressione, in ogni parola, sorridi tra te e te sapendo che comunque hai preso la scelta giusta, la più triste ma la migliore, il più temuto pirata dei Caraibi non avrebbe mai accettato di avere un figlio da te, di mettere a repentaglio la sua totale libertà per un bambino, e di certo tu non gliene fai una colpa, anzi ogni tanto ti ritrovi a ringraziarlo segratamente per averti dato la cosa più bella della tua vita. Torni sul ponte dopo aver recuperato le tue cose ma lo trovi vuoto, ti guardi intorno ma non vedi nessuno. "John!!!!" chiami a gran voce cercandolo sulla nave, poi sposti lo sguardo sul molo e lo vedi lì che corre avanti indietro. "JOHN TI AVEVO DETTO DI ASPETTARMI SUL PONTE TORNA QUI!" esclami, ma appena ti vede scoppia a ridere per farti uno scherzo e inizia a scappare verso la città. "John aspetta!" esclami iniziando a corrergli dietro, ha sempre voglia di giocare e di scherzare, ma questa volta ti avrebbe sentito. L'hai quasi raggiunto quando, dopo essersi girato per vedere dov'eri, va adosso ad una persona finendo per terra. "John! Ti avevo detto di aspettarmi!" gli dici tenendo lo sguardo basso su di lui e prendendolo per mano "Mi scusi non l'ha fatto apposta e venirle addosso!" continui rivolta ora alla persona contro cui John è andato a sbattere, alzi gli occhi e ti senti mancare il respiro. "Black?" esclama sopreso e stupito l'uomo davanti a te.un uomo.o meglio.Jack Sparrow. "J.a.ck!" rispondi con un sorriso, sentendoti decisamente in imbarazzo. "Dannazione è.insomma.èuna vita che non ci vediamo.come stai?!" ti chiede sinceramente contento di vederti. Lo fissi per un attimo, non è cambiato, non è cambiato per niente, quello stesso sguardo profondo e sensuale, quella gestualità eccessiva e coinvolgente, è sempre lo stesso vecchio Jack. "Bene! Benissimo, sono appena sbarcata qui a Tortuga.era da molto tempo che non ci mettevo piede!.e tu.come va?" chiedi a tua volta. "Magnificamente tesoro come al solito! Siamo qui per un paio di settimane di pausa, siamo appena tornati da Shangai!" ti risponde con quel sorriso, con il suo sorriso guardandoti intensamente, sembrava davvero felice di averti rivisto. "Anche noi siamo stati a Shangai vero mamma?" la voce di John ti riporta alla realtà. "Mamma?" sbotta Jack incredulo puntandoti gli occhi addosso con un'espressione a metà tra il divertito e il terrorizzato. "Jack.questo è John.MIO.figlio!" rispondi tu con un sorriso accarezzando il tuo bambino sulla testa e sentendo una pesante morsa stringerti lo stomaco. "Ciao Signor Jack!" esclama lui. Jack rimane senza parole per un attimo fissando te poi John.poi te.poi John. "Capitano Jack figliolo!" lo corregge poi mentre tu scoppi a ridere. "Mamma lui è il capitano che ti ha aiutato a prendere la nostra nave?" ti chiede John guardandoti. "Sì tesoro è proprio lui!" gli rispondi guardandolo. "MA ALLORA LA TUA NAVE è LA PERLA NERA!!!!" continua eccitatissimo battendo le mani. "Esatto John! Ti piacerebbe farci un giro?" gli chiede Jack accovacciandosi per guardarlo negli occhi. "SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! Posso mamma? Possiamo fare un giro sulla nave del capitano Jack?" ti chiede strattonandoti per la manica. "Non so.io." balbetti ti trovi una situazione a cui non avevi minamente pensato. "Dai, gli altri sarebbero contenti di vederti ne sono sicuro, soprattutto AnnaMaria!" ti dice Jack guardandoti dal basso verso l'alto. A dire la verità anche tu avevi voglia di salutare la vecchia ciurma. "E va bene!" sorridi accondiscendendo alla proposta di Jack. "GRAZIE MAMMA!!!!" urla John al settimo cielo. "E allora pronti.via!" esclama Jack prendendo il tuo bambino e mettendoselo sulle spalle. "Mamma adesso sono anche più alto di zio Stuck!" esclama John.Stuck è uno dei pirati del tuo equipaggio, un energumeno alto due metri e grosso anche di più che però aveva un debole per i bambini e soprattutto per il tuo in particolare. John lo adorava e diceva sempre che un giorno voleva diventare grande come lui! Ti ritrovi lì a guardare una scena che mai avresti immaginato di vedere realmente, l'hai sognata, milioni di volte, forse anche di più, tuo figlio, e suo padre.insieme.  
  
Arrivate davanti alla Perla, Jack sta raccontando a John qualche sua storia impossibile e il bambino stra ridendo come un matto, anche tu sorridi guardando la scena, poi sposti il tuo sguardo sulla Perla, è bella come sempre forse anche di più. Salite sul ponte, gli uomini stranamente sono quasi tutti lì. "Signori! Abbiamo visite!!" urla Jack alla sua ciurma che si gira verso di voi incuriosita. "BLACK!!!!!!!!" la voce di Anna si staglia chiara e forte tra i bisbigli delle altre persone mentre corre in contro per abbracciarti. "ANNA, che bello rivederti!" rispondi tu abbracciandola. "Ma cosa diavolo ci fai qui? Dannazione sono passati anni!" continua la ragazza. "Già." rispondi tu con un velo di malinconia. Lo sguardo di Anna si posa poi su Jack. "E tu saresti?" chiede rivolta a John. "Lui è John, mio figlio!" rispondi tu mentre Jack fa scendere il bambino rimettendolo a terra. Gli occhi di Anna si incatenano con i tuoi, uno sguardo, è bastato quello e niente di più per convicerti che ha capito, non sono servite parole, lei ha già capito tutto. "Beh ciao John.io sono Anna!" si presenta tendendogli la mano. "Ciao Anna!" risponde lui stringendola. A uno a uno tutta la ciurma compare per salutarti, le ore passano e in men che non si dica vi trovate tutti nella sala mensa della Perla a cenare come ai vecchi tempi. Per tutta la giornata hai avuto un pesante nodo allo stomaco, ogni volta che vedevi Jack e John, insieme, anche in quel momento il Capitano tiene in braccio il tuo bambino e gli spiega uno strano gioco con le monete facendolo divertire con un matto. Ti alzi un attimo e te ne vai sul ponte, hai bisogno anche se solo per qualche istante di startene da sola, senti un peso enorme sulle tue spalle, ti appoggi al parapetto e lasci, per la prima volta in tanti anni che le lacrime escano dai tuoi occhi. "Beh adesso non è poi così difficile capire perché sei andata via.perché non hai voluto rimanere sulla Perla." la voce di Anna ti coglie di sorpresa facendoti sobbalzare, ti asciughi gli occhi e ti volti verso di lei. "Non è più un mistero!" aggiungi sorridendo malinconica. "Avresto dovuto parlarne Black, con me, con Liz.CON JACK!" continua lei venendoti vicino e passandoti un braccio attorno alla spalla. "Non sarebbe cambiato nulla Anna, Jack ha la sua nave e la sua libertà, non gli serve un figlio!" rispondi tu amara. "Questo non puoi saperlo, avresti almeno potuto parlarne con me!" "E tu non saresti andata a dirlo a Jack?" le chiedi già conoscendo la risposta. Rimanete in silenzio per un po'. "E' un bambino straordinario" ti dice lei ad un certo punto con un gran sorriso. "Lo so.ogni tanto è talmente uguale a suo padre che mi sembra di vederlo!" continui tu, tristemente ma sorridente. "Devi dirlo a Jack." ti interrompe lei. "Dirmi cosa signore?" la voce del Capitano si insinua nei vostri discorsi, alzi lo sguardi di scatto e lo vedi lì bello come sempre. "Io vado dentro a vedere di John." conclude Annamaria alzandosi e scomparendo sottocoperta. "Ti sei dileguata così all'improvviso." inizia a dire lui sedendosi sul baule accanto a te. "Avevo bisogno di un po' di aria." rispondi, senza guardarlo. "Tuo figlio è un pirata nato, ha già imparato a giocare e barare a poker." esclama Jack facendoti ridere. "Già un vero pirata." aggiungi tu rimanendo poi un attimo in silenzio. "Jack c'è una cosa che devo dirti." continui. "Lo so." risponde lui semplicemente, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. "Lo sai?" sbotti incredula. "Si lo so." continua tranquillo guardandoti, siete lì al buio, seduti sulla Perla come tanto tempo fa, i suoi occhi sono gli stessi, incantati e magici, sono le stesse anche le sue mani che ora ti accarezzano il viso. "Si tratta di John vero?" ti chiede, con un tono di voce basso e suadente, tu annuisci, sapendo che se avessi proferito anche una sola parola avresti pianto. "Gli ho chiesto chi è suo padre, lui mi ha detto semplicemente che è un pirata, un pirata che comanda la nave più temuta dei Caraibi, una nave con le vele nere e l'equipaggio più feroce dei sette mari." continua. Abbassi lo sguardo sapendo che ormai non puoi più reggere quella tensione. "E' per questo che non hai voluto rimanere sulla Perla e te ne sei andata per la tua strada con la tua nave scomparendo per non farti più rivedere? Perché l'hai fatto?" "Perché tu avevi già tutto quello che ti serviva Jack, avevi la tua nave, la tua ciurma, la tua libertà, non avevi bisogno di me né tanto meno di un bambino." "Questo avrei dovuto deciderlo io non tu." ti risponde severo "Avevo il diritto di sapere che portavi in grembo mio figlio". Ora stai piangendo, ora non te ne importa più di essere davanti a Jack, senti le sue braccia attorno a te, lo senti stringerti forte mntre tu affondi la testa nel suo petto. "Avevo paura Jack, non sapevo cosa fare" singhiozzi. "Lo so dolcezza.lo so." dal suo tono di voce sembra davvero che Jack ti abbia capito, che stia cercando di consolarti "Ma adesso son0 qui e voglio almeno provare a far parte della vostra vita.Sono un pirata è vero, ma lo sei anche tu esattamente come me, e se tu sei riuscita a diventare una buona madre per tuo figlio forse anche io posso provare a diventare per lui un padre quanto meno decente." continua senza lasciarti andare. "Mi sei mancato Jack!" rispondi tu semplicemente. "Anche tu dolcezza, non ho più fatto una litigata seria con nessuno da quando te ne sei andata!" scherza lui mentre entrambi vi mettete a ridere. Ti asciughi le lacrime e lo guardi negli occhi e poi segui il tuo istinto.baciandolo, senti Jack rispondere al tuo bacio, con passione, senti che forse le cose stanno per andare nel verso giusto. Dopo un po' vi staccate per riprendere fiato, per guardarvi di nuovo negli occhi. "Andiamo dentro.devo recuperare il tempo che ho perso con la mia famiglia." esclama lui baciandoti di nuovo. La sua famiglia.sareste davvero riusciti a essere una famiglia.forse sì forse no, in quel momento ti interessava solo il fatto che non eri più da sola, che avevi Jack accanto a te, che avreste cercato di dare a John.UNA FAMIGLIA. 


End file.
